The Repercussions of Lies
by Bendyfish
Summary: What if Ianto didn't have a pteranodon to get Jack's attention and Jack runs over Ianto and then retcons him. What if Jack and Ianto still form a relationship but Ianto knows nothing of TW but something doesn't ring true.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Repercussions of Lies 

Author: Bendyfish

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for my little story. And I don't own the dialogue in the beginning of this story just borrowing the words to set the scene for my story.

Rating: M (for swearing, some scenes of a sexual nature and other adult themes in later chapters)

Story Line: What if Ianto didn't have a pteranodon to get Jack's attention, and Jack runs over him and then retcons him. What if Jack and Ianto still form a relationship but Ianto knows nothing of TW but something doesn't ring true.

_A/N 1: There is no Gwen in this story, this all occurred before Gwen come to Torchwood, which I am grateful for. _

_A/N 2: the story has been written in its entirety and I will post every day (although some technical issues may be outside of my control). I would love reviews for each chapter but I know that some people just couldn't be bother, if this is you, please review at the end, I would love to know what you think. _

**Chapter 1**

_In the park at night_

_J: Thanks_

_I: No, thank you_

_J: And you are?_

_I: Jones, Ianto Jones_

_J: Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. I had it under control._

_I: You think so? Looked pretty vicious, you're ..umm…..you were bleeding_

_J: I had worst from shaving_

_I:It looked like a weevil to me_

_J: I have no idea what you're talking about, I'll take him from here. Thanks for the assistance. _

_I: Anytime. By the way love the coat._

_On the pier at Cardiff Bay_

_I: Morning. Coffee?_

_J: Wow_

_I: I want to work for you_

_J: No vacancies_

_I: Look, let me tell you about myself_

_J: Ianto Jones, born August 19__th__ 1983, able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary of jobs mainly a drifter until 2 years ago you joined the Torchwood Institute in London, Junior Researcher, Girlfriend, Lisa Hallet _

_I: Deceased _

_J: Sorry_

_I: Look you checked me out_

_J: You knew what a weevil was, thought I was going to have to come 'deal with you'_

_I: But instead you can see I have the right qualifications for the job_

_J: There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links._

_I: Yet when it burnt, two members of your team scavenged the ruins._

_J: I don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands._

_I: And you're the right hands, are you? Trial period, three months._

_J: No_

_I: Three weeks, three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing_

_J: No_

_I: I saw what they did at Canary Wharf_

_J: (sighs)_

_I: What am I supposed to do with those memories?_

_J: You are not my responsibility and we're not hiring _

_I: Same time tomorrow, then_

_J: There is no job for you here and there never will be_

_I: I really like that coat._

_On a road leading out of Cardiff._

_Jack sighting Ianto standing in the middle of the road._

_J: Oh_

_J: Okay this has to stop_

_I: No, listen to me_

_J: I don't have time for this. Look I don't care what your problem is. I want you out of this city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London, find yourself another life. Keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory._

_I: No, but the thing is…._

_J: Look, any conversation between us, no matter what the subject is over, finished, done, forever! I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car. If you are still standing in the road, I'm gonna drive through you. _

Jack turns with a swish of his coat, "I'm not moving" Ianto said determinedly, standing his ground, he had nothing, he just hoped that Jack would see his worth of information from Torchwood One would allow him entry to Torchwood Three.

"Then it's good bye from me" Jack says as he climbs in his car, knowing that no one would continue to stand in the road if a car is coming towards them. Ianto continues to stand unmoving, staring wide eyed with full determination pasted on his face.

Jack turns the key in the ignition, looking at Ianto, trying to place that determination, then recognising it, it is the same determination that he himself has, well there is only space for one person here on this planet with that determination and that's him, he thought. His foot presses down on the accelerator and picks up speed almost immediately and travels towards Ianto, who is still not moving, his hands behind his back, his legs spaced apart, his face uplifted and his eyes staring at the approaching car.

As Jack's car gets closer to Ianto, in that fleeting second their eyes lock and they both see the lost and pain that they have experienced, before the car strikes Ianto falls to the ground. Jack spins the car around and stops, shaking his head he looks, unbelieving that this man would continue to stand in the way of a car, preferring to be struck by the car rather than give in. Jack sees that Ianto is moving, he sighs with relief but wonders what would cause this level of determination in one so young. Jack grabs a flask of retcon that is always at the ready as well as pulling out his mobile, he calls an ambulance. Jack gets out of his car and walks over to Ianto with the flask in hand.

Ianto with his leg bent underneath him, looks up at Jack as he approaches pleadingly, "Lisa?"

Jack remembering that Ianto's dead girlfriend was called Lisa, he says to Ianto, "Yes, it's Lisa, here drink this, it will take away the pain"

Ianto drinks the offered drink, "Need to help…..Lisa"

"Yes, help is on the way" Jack misunderstanding Ianto, thinking that Ianto was seeing his dead girlfriend as he was laid there in pain and probably thinking that he would die. From what Jack could deduce from Ianto's injuries he appeared to have a broken leg and some minor scrapes all consistent with a slow moving car. Jack offers the drink again which Ianto takes willingly again ensuring that he would forget the past two years.

Maybe it was the combination of the pain and the retcon, Ianto began to drift off to sleep almost immediately. Upon hearing the ambulance Jack stood up and approached the ambulance officers, gives his Torchwood authorisation code and explains that this young man stepped onto the road before Jack could react to miss him altogether. The ambulance officer thanked Jack, recognising the Torchwood authorisation, noting it down and got set to assisting Ianto.

Jack walked back to his car, holding the door further ajar before he steps in, his car door already open from when he rushed out when he stopped after hitting Ianto, he looks at the scene, knowing that Ianto will survive the 'accident' however his memories would be wiped for the previous 2 years, all memories of his time in Torchwood, his dead girlfriend, the battle of Canary Warf would be wiped from his mind. It's for the best, Jack thought, this way this handsome man can get back to living a life, yes, Jack noticed Ianto was very handsome, almost breathtaking, with eyes that bore into your soul, his lips so pink and full, and his Welsh accent just made Jack's skin tingle. _Whoa_ Jack thought, _you're just run over this gorgeous man and now you're thinking of ….what? ….pounding into he, Jack you really are sick,_ Jack thought with a smirk on his face. Jack drove off, shaking those thoughts away to deal with the rift alert.

Climbing down into his bunk under his office Jack yawned and his thoughts drifted back to Ianto Jones. He hadn't seen that level of determination in a long time in others; it was a quality that Jack admired, as this strength is what it took to get things done. He wondered yet again what would cause someone to have this strength of character at such a young person. The Battle of Canary Wharf was an awful incident that should not have happened, so many lives were so cruelly taken, the lovely Rose was one of the many causalities, not by the Daleks or the Cybermen but by her ensuring that they were stopped. There were not many survivors from Torchwood London, and he thought that those few numbers were all either re-settled or dealt with counselling or moved off shore, out of harm's way from revealing the true story of what happened that day. How was Ianto dealt with, Jack wondered and why would Ianto seek Jack out, did he need validation or help in some way, Jack remembered that Ianto said that he needed a job, but why would he want to work at Torchwood after seeing the devastation of Canary Wharf. Oh well, Jack thought he would never know now, as the retcon would ensure that Ianto would not remember Canary Wharf, Torchwood or sadly his dead girlfriend although Jack suspected with his good looks he would have no trouble in obtaining another girlfriend…..or boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 2**

_A/N- from here on Jack is a little out of character, not completely, only in his love struck-ness with Ianto, as this is a new direction in their relationship._

Ianto woke the next day in a hospital bed, dazed and confused. He couldn't remember why he would be in hospital and feeling the cast on his leg, with a broken leg. The last thing he remembered he was at a café preparing to go to a job interview for a research job at some government facility that he couldn't remember the name of, that was recommended by his university advisor. He remembered feeling quite excited about the prospect of this job opportunity after months of drifting from job to job after moving out of his family home. Ianto called a nurse over and asked why or how did he come to be in hospital with a broken leg, the nurse explained that he was brought in the night before unconscious, but there didn't appear to be any brain injury so she wasn't sure why he couldn't remember anything of the road accident. Well that's something Ianto thought; it was a road accident although he didn't remember stepping onto the road or any accident. The nurse said that the doctor would be around soon and he could shed more light on his injuries.

Over the next couple of days Jack would check with the hospital where Ianto was recuperating to check on his progress, why, he didn't really know other than he ran him over, so he felt partly responsible for him being in the hospital, but partly because this man intrigued him. Ianto's persistence in gaining Jack's acceptance in getting a job with Torchwood Cardiff and the fact that Jack found him to be easy on the eye, but he wanted to know that he was able to move on now that his memory of Canary Wharf was gone, what would Ianto do now, now that he didn't have those awful memories to deal with, what would he do with his life.

On the third day Jack went to visit Ianto at the hospital with the pretence that he was the one that found him laying on the road after the driver of the car left him after hitting him, well that is the story that Tosh had concocted to cover Jack and Torchwood's tracks, as well as placing some money in Ianto's account to cover his expenses. Jack looked at a sleeping Ianto before entering the room that Ianto occupied, he couldn't look away, Ianto was the face of innocence and so beautiful that Jack felt a stirring in his groin and an ache in his stomach for what he did to him.

As Jack stepped into the room Ianto's eyes fluttered open and blinked, his heart started to race, then he wondered why this feeling spread throughout his body at the sight of this handsome man entering the room that he was in.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" Jack said quietly.

"No that's okay, I sleep on and off, hard to sleep for any length of time in this hospital, there is always some nurse taking my vitals" and then he added because he thought that maybe this man was another doctor checking on him and didn't want to appear to be complaining, "I know that they are just doing their job but….."

"Yeah they do that, don't they?" Jack said laughing, "How are you feeling? Ianto isn't it?" pretending that he was meeting for the first time.

"Yes, feeling fine. Sorry, do I know you? You're not a doctor, are you?" Ianto said quizzically, somehow knowing that this man was not a doctor, he just didn't come across that way, he never seen a doctor wear an old style military army long coat.

"I'm Jack, I'm the one that found you on the road, I rang the ambulance, but I didn't stick around after they arrived" Jack explained.

"Oh thank you…..Jack" Ianto said, the name seemed so familiar but he thought it's just a name, he thought he would remember someone this handsome, and boy was he handsome, that megawatt smile, his self-assurance and air around him just radiated confidence and warmth.

"You're most welcome" Jack said whilst pulling up a chair close to Ianto. For the next couple of hours Jack and Ianto chatted about anything and nothing in particular. When the dinner cart came around Jack excused himself and said that he would leave him to eat in peace.

Jack left so abruptly that Ianto didn't have the chance to tell Jack to stay that he enjoyed his company as he had no visitors, as his family, although they were informed, did not come to visit him as yet. Ianto didn't think this odd, just accepted this as part of his family life, he did walk away from the family several years ago, not making any contact as he wanted to distance himself from his family.

Outside the hospital Jack shook himself, he didn't mean to stay with Ianto at the hospital for so long but he found himself talking very easy with Ianto. He only meant to check on his progress but the conversation between them flowed, they laughed and discussed what had been happening in the world in the past 2 years as the doctors told Ianto that they didn't know why he had lost 2 years of memories but their only explanation was that the accident must have caused it even though there was no head injury. Jack had Tosh set up an apartment in Ianto's name near Cardiff that would explain why he had a road accident in Cardiff and some money in his account, it was the least that Jack could do as Torchwood London had ruined his life. Just then Jack's blue tooth beeped in his ear, "Jack there's a rift alert 2 miles south of where you are, Owen and Susie are heading there now, do you want to meet us there?"

"Yeah, right you are. Be there soon" Jack ran to SUV, he didn't have to run, he would get there before the others but he liked running, it always made his day.

"What the fuck Jack" Owen exploded, "you retcon that Torchwood London guy and now you're visiting him in hospital"

"Just checking that he was okay, I did run him over" Jack tried to explain, he didn't know himself why he visited him, other than he was somewhat attracted to him.

"He could have recognised you, brought his memories back" Owen was still yelling at Jack, "the retcon is not an exact science, sometimes people break through the retcon"

"It didn't, okay" Jack shouted back.

"Hey what's going on?" Tosh came in to the board room when she heard the two yelling.

"Captain Fantastic here thinks it's okay to visit someone who he's retconned" Owen snapped.

"That someone is from Torchwood One, I needed to see if he was affected by the retcon" Jack explained, "I don't know how he was dealt with after Canary Wharf"

"Sure Jack, I saw a photo of him" Owen spat, "wasn't because you wanted to get in his pants"

"Fuck off Owen" Jack spat back.

"He was one of the few survivors, they were all dealt with adequately" Owen said, "you didn't need to check"

"Actually Owen, I did some checking, he didn't get any counselling, he disappeared….until now" Tosh said quietly.

"All the more reasoning why I needed to check" Jack said.

"Yeah whatever Jack" Owen said shaking his head as he walked out of the board room.

"Tosh" Jack said quietly to his quietly spoken and brilliant staff, "did you set up what I asked you to do?"

"Yes Jack, an apartment has been found for him, and I made it look as if he has been there for some months, paperwork all done and it will stand up for scrutiny"

"Did you find where he was staying before?" Jack asked

"No, he was very good at covering his tracks, there is no record of him, if he wanted not to be found he has done as good a job as I would have" Tosh said marvelling at the ingenuity of this young man.

Jack knowing Tosh well, and how clever she was as making up stories to cover people that they retconned was amazed that this Ianto was as smart as his ingenious Tosh. Maybe the school reports that he found didn't reveal the true person that Ianto was.

"Thanks Tosh" Jack said gratefully.

"Jack?" Tosh replied tentatively, "why are you helping him?"

"There weren't many survivors from Canary Wharf, some very good people were killed or lost" Jack thinking of Rose, "I don't owe him anything, but sometimes a helping hand is what is needed, this Ianto lost everything, his girlfriend, his innocence, he is so young, if I can help get his life back on track….it's the least I can do" Jack said sadly.

Tosh reached out to Jack and took hold of his hand, "Anything you need me to do, just let me know, Owen is just being Owen, he does mean well"

"Yeah I know" Jack said smiling, "Thanks again Tosh. Now how's that's research into the cubes we found at the rift site?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 3**

Three days later Ianto caught a cab to the apartment that the nurse said that was on his records, Ianto couldn't recall this being his apartment, but as the records stated he had only been there for only two months that could explain why it wasn't familiar to him. But why was he was even living in Cardiff eluded Ianto even more, yes he drifted between jobs after finishing his university, then when he had the opportunity of a secure job in a government facility in London he thought he would finally break free of his life on the streets so why was he back in Cardiff, in Wales, where he originated from before moving to London to free himself from his dysfunctional family. Nothing made sense, the doctors said that his memory could come back at any time or maybe never, mainly because they couldn't figure out why he lost 2 years of memories in the first place, there was no head injury.

Ianto let himself in to his apartment with the key that was in with his belongings, mainly his cut up Armani suit, the ambos cut the pants to his suit when they were trying to assess the damage done to him in the hit and run. He had to get one of the nurses to buy him some sweat pants and a t-shirt with the money that was found in his suit although his wallet didn't reveal anything of interest or spark any memory, so Ianto was essentially in the dark and trying to piece together what details he had. Luckily he at some stage had paid the rent on the apartment up until the end of the month, so he had 2 weeks before he had to pay the rent, to who he would have to find out, so he had 2 weeks to find a job, there was no evidence that he was in employment, the fact that he had money in his account and a nice apartment meant he must have had a job, but he couldn't remember where or who he worked for, and no one rang for him to see if he wasn't coming to work, admittedly he was found with no mobile, that would have helped Ianto to clue the last two years but the police said there was no phone found near where he was hit. Well that's not surprising, if someone found his phone it would have been pawned.

So Ianto thought, lets assess what I've got, there's money, a couple of thousand, an apartment with rent paid till the end of the month, no job, well no job that he could remember, and anyway why would someone still employ him if he hasn't rung in to explain his absence, some clothes mainly casual, doesn't fit in with the Armani suit that he was found wearing on that night, no photos in the apartment, basic furniture, very neat as if the furniture had just been put in recently, some food in the pantry, not much and he didn't know any of his neighbours and they didn't know him, not too surprising he has always kept to himself.

After checking out the apartment and hoping by looking at his personal effects in the apartment that it would jog something in his memory, it didn't, he felt like a cup of coffee. After checking out the kitchen and seeing that the milk was off Ianto went out to buy a hopefully decent cup of coffee from the café that he saw as the taxi dropped him off at the apartment.

Hobbling through the park near his apartment to the café, Ianto thought about what should he do now, he was limited, what with the crutches that he would need for the next couple of weeks till his leg healed completely, it would be hard to gain a job. Waiting to be served at the café he sat down, walking with crutches tired his arms and his one good leg, so he sat down as the line was long, and the girl working the counter seemed to be worked off her feet.

"Oh come on girly, it's an Americano, with a dash of milk and 2 sugars with a shot of caramel, what so hard about that!" An impatient man waiting in the queue started to abuse the poor overworked girl.

"I'm sorry sir, an Americano, ummm...what is that exactly?" the blond haired girl who didn't look anything over 22 said quietly.

"You work at a coffee place and you don't know what an Americano is?" the harasser yelled into her face.

A whimper escaped the girl's lips before Ianto stood up facing this rude man and said, "You know a bit more patience and explanation may help your cause, not everyone knows that an Americano is a just a long black espresso coffee although you mutilate it with the caramel"

"What!" the irate man said.

"Look if the Americano is made right you would not need to put caramel in it"

"What!" the irate man was now just dumbfounded.

"May I?" Ianto asked the girl behind the counter.

"Y…y…yes" the girl stammered.

Ianto manoeuvred himself behind the counter, rested himself against the bench and proceeded to make the man an Americano.

Within minutes the man was sipping in appreciation the best Americano he had ever tasted, "You are one pucky son of a bitch, but this is the best coffee that I have ever had, here's a tip for you" handing over a couple of notes.

"No that's okay" Ianto stammered, now it was his turn to stammer over his words, he couldn't believe what came over him, why would he do that, and he knows how to make a good coffee?, who knew, he didn't, well he didn't until now.

"Thanks, and I mean it thanks so much" the girl smiled genuinely, "My name is Alys and you are?"

"Yeah I know" and when Alys looked at him quizzically Ianto pointed to her name badge.

"Oh" Alys replied as Ianto smiled back.

"Hey do you want some help, it appears that I know my way around a coffee machine" Ianto asked.

"Oh I'd love that" Alys sighed.

"Oh and it's Ianto"

"Thanks Ianto" Alys gushed.

So for the next hour Alys and Ianto worked side by side making coffee for the harried workers on their lunch break seeking a caffeine burst to get them by till work's end.

Finally when the crowd died down, Ianto sat down exhaustedly, he could rest himself while the rush was on against the bench but now that the crowd was gone, he realised that he needed to rest his leg not before making Alys and himself a coffee. Alys sat down besides him near the counter so she could get up immediately if a customer came in.

"So Ianto, you are a master behind that coffee machine, how do you know how to make all those different types of coffees?" Alys enthused.

"Oh …I don't really know, I must have learnt those skills in the past couple of years" Ianto said almost to himself, Alys looked at him not really understanding, he didn't know how he learnt those skills, anyway she wasn't going to try to understand, she was just so grateful that Ianto came at the right time and helped her out.

"Ianto what do you normally do, are you a barista?"

"No…. I don't think so. I'm out of a job at the moment"

"Really?" Alys said her eyes sparkling, "I know that the boss is looking to hire someone and with your skills….are you interested?"

Ianto did the sums, he needed a job, he could stand against the bench even with the crutches, he knew his way around a coffee machine apparently, it was close to his apartment and Alys seemed like a nice person to work with, "Okay"

"I'll go and call the boss now" Alys said her smile lighting up the room. While Alys went to make the call Ianto looked around the café trying to see if this place rang any bells, nope, he thought.

"Well it seems that one of the regulars rang the boss and told him what happened, said you were unbelievable and your coffee is to die for, the boss is coming around in the next half hour. Are you okay with that?"

"Umm, yes" Ianto couldn't believe how fast this was all happening.

A few customers came and went, leaving with a smile on their faces, before the boss came around to meet Ianto. "So you rescued Alys, did you?" the boss said with a smile on his face, extending his hand out to greet Ianto.

"Y..y..yes" Ianto said feeling a little uneasy, not because this was sort of an interview but because the boss was checking him out and not in an employer, employee way.

"So make me a Ristretto" the man said taking his eyes off Ianto's face only long enough to scan his body once again.

"Sure coming right up" Ianto said getting up using his crutches.

"How long will you be needing the crutches?"

"Only for another 3-4 weeks" Ianto said, "Maybe earlier"

For the next four minutes Ianto created his coffee magic and presented his prospective boss his coffee. Ianto held his breath, till his prospective employer sighed and said smiling, "Wow, you are a god"

"Ummm, thanks" Ianto said shyly.

"So when can you start? The name is Bryn by the way" Bryn said whilst licking his lips.

"I can start tomorrow" Ianto said trying to avoid Bryn's eyes, "What time would you like me to start?"

_A/N: Tosh had set up the apartment, the clothes, food, money, the out of date milk (she is very thorough) and key to the apartment into his suit pocket as part of the set up to get him back on track as requested by Jack, if you didn't figure it out._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 4**

Jack was being obsessed he knew it, but he couldn't get Ianto out of his head, for the past 2 weeks that Ianto had been discharged from the hospital Jack had been looking him up. It wasn't stalking, he told himself, just that he was checking that Ianto was getting on with his life. He found that Ianto was working in a café in the Plas, a far different life to the one he had in Torchwood London, even though he was mainly in the archives department he still read and learn about the different alien encounters that Earth received regularly and that the citizens of Earth were oblivious to, that had been an more exciting life than the one he was presently leading but at least he was not in danger of being converted by Cybermen and could sleep at night not having to worry about alien threats.

Jack remembered the coffee that Ianto made for him when he accosted him on the pier asking for a job, Jack always enjoy a good cup of coffee, the one that Ianto gave him was really was good but he was trying to impress and who knows if he was the one who made it so he decided to take a walk out to the Plas and get a coffee made by Ianto.

"Going for a coffee, anyone interested?" Jack asked knowing that his staff would be too absorbed in their projects to accompany him.

"Just bring me one back" Owen yelled from the medical bay, "milk with 3 sugars"

"Oh Jack thanks, a cappuccino with a dash of caramel" Tosh said without raising her head from her computer.

Jack waited for Suzie to respond, after several minutes Jack called out to her, "Suzie?"

"Yes Jack?" Suzie enquired, wondering what Jack was asking for her, he usually left her to her projects without disturbing her, what did he want she wondered.

"Do you want a coffee, I'm going to the Plas to get a coffee, want me to bring you one back"

"Yeah, black with 2" Suzie replied.

"Okay back in a bit" Jack said as he stepped onto the lift to take him up to the Plas.

Must have come at their busy time, Jack thought when he saw the huge crowd gathered at the café that Ianto was working at. Jack decided to sit down and watch Ianto at work, _oh no that's not stalking, and sarcasm reigns supreme. _Ianto still hobbling but without the crutches, worked tirelessly making all sorts of drinks and coffees as requested, bantering humorously with the customers in a relaxed way. Jack clenched his jaw thinking, did he do the right thing, retconning Ianto. Ianto was so relaxed but Jack thought that Ianto was way beyond more than a barista if Torchwood One had taken him on. Maybe Jack shouldn't have acted so rashly about trying to run him out of town and retconning him.

The young lady waitress walked up to Jack and asked what he would like to order. So it didn't look like Jack was hanging around to talk to Ianto he ordered himself an espresso with some milk on the side.

"Coming right up" Alys said, staring at Jack, wondering where this movie star looker was from with his American accent and gorgeous looks but weird veteran army coat.

"Oh honey, take your time" Jack flirted. Alys walked back to the counter with a smile.

"Oh Ianto when you're free make an espresso, milk on the side" Alys asked.

"Sure, for you?" Ianto quizzed.

"No, for that handsome stranger over there" Alys said winking, Ianto looked over to where she was indicating as he wanted to see who had gotten Alys's interest but he couldn't see the person through the crowd.

Jack sipped the coffee that Ianto made, oh wow was his first thought, now he understood the crowd, if that's what he could do to an espresso Ianto had a gift, Jack usually ordered milk on the side as at times the coffee was not of quality so he needed to dilute the taste by adding the milk, but this coffee was the best he has ever tasted and he had travelled to some distant planets and tasted many version of coffee as well as sampling the Earth cuisine of coffee.

When Jack had finished his espresso the crowd had dispersed mostly and Jack walked up to the counter to pay and order the coffees for the others. The moment Jack approached the counter Ianto had a look of recognition on his face then a look of confusion. "Do I know you? I don't mean to make it sound like a pick up but I have met you, yes?" Ianto asked.

Jack laughed in an uproariously "Yes, Ianto, I came to visit you while you were in hospital"

"Oh, you were the one to find me on the road from the hit and run"

"Yeah" Jack felt a bit awkward, as this was the story that he told the hospital, not the truth that he was the one who had run down Ianto, the one who caused Ianto's memory lost.

"Okay now I remember you, how's it going?" Ianto asked smiling, trying not to stare too deeply into Jack's eyes, he felt caught up in the blue hues that it was quite hard not to stare; he supposed that Jack had this effect on a lot of people so he hoped that Jack wouldn't notice.

"I should be asking you?" Jack laughed and smirked at the same time.

"Yeah, doing alright. I got a job the same day I got out of hospital, as I couldn't remember where I worked before the accident and no one has tried to contact me, so here I am" Ianto said shrugging.

"So you haven't regained your memory?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Not of the last two years or so" Ianto said reflectively, "one of the last things I remember is I was about to go for an interview at a government agency, I've rung some government places but none of them had me on their records so I suppose I didn't get the job"

"Hey can I order a coffee or am I interrupting your date?" a customer behind Jack impatiently declared.

"Ah umm…..sorry sir" Ianto said professionally, the way that Ianto said 'sir' shot a wave of arousal in Jack.

Jack turned around, his coat swishing following his motion, to the man behind him and shot him a look of distain, "After you" waving his arm to allow him to be served first. The man sneered at Jack and stood at the counter and demanded a cappuccino and a café au lait, Ianto proceeded to make his order keeping a professional front whilst stealing glances of Jack, who watched his every move.

"Here you are sir, I'm sorry about the wait" Ianto apologised.

"Well these coffees better live up to the reputation I've heard about"

"Thank you sir" Ianto said professionally, "If you're not happy with them you are welcome to bring them back" the man harrumphed and walked out with his two disposable cups.

Ianto turned to Jack who was smiling at Ianto, "What?"

"Oh nothing, that was…mmmm" Jack couldn't say what he thought at this moment, maybe too forward, he didn't want to scare Ianto off by being too flirty.

"Huh?" Ianto said quizzically.

"Ianto, when do you have a break?" Jack said changing the subject and seeking out Ianto's eyes, trying to gauge Ianto's impressions of him, "I would love to chat, I feel awful that I didn't stick around after I called the ambulance that night"

"Jack I'm glad and thank you that you rang the ambulance as the car that ran me down didn't bother to do that" Ianto said

"Yeah" Jack said the guilt stopping him saying any more.

"Look Jack I finish in about two hours, come around then, and we can go for a couple of beers, yeah?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yeah that sounds good" Jack said almost excitedly, "see you at 6"

"Okay meet you here" Ianto smiled. Ianto watched as Jack turned, his coat swishing about him and walked out of the café. 'Mmmm something about that coat' Ianto thought, it turned him on, and yet there was something else about it, something familiar.

Fifteen minutes later Jack entered the Hub smiling thinking about later tonight, all other thoughts swept away until Owen called out, "Oi where's my coffee?"

Jack stood there with a blank look on his face as the realisation that he forgot the coffees for his team, "Ahhh, ummm, I forgot?"

"You forgot!?" Owen yelled unbelievably, "more like you got distracted, male or female?"

Tosh thinking that Owen could be really crass at times, "Owen!"

"What? You're not angry, you were just saying that you hoped that Jack would bring back something to eat as there is nothing to eat in the hub, I knew I should have ordered some pizza"

"No, not pizza again, I'll go mental if I have ano…." Tosh stopped mid-sentence, "Rift, south side" she yelled.

"Okay team let's go get them" Jack glad of the interruption, Owen was right to complain, he did offer to get them coffee, and he did forget, and yes definitely male, Ianto was all male and he couldn't stop thinking about him, his accent, the way he handled that rude guy, Jack was so turned on, he couldn't wait for tonight, "Tosh, can you monitor from here? Suzie and Owen, you're with me"

Five hours later Jack, Owen and Suzie dragged themselves into the hub, smelly, dirty and grumpy. Jack was especially grumpy as it was way past 6 and he tried desperately to get back earlier as he could have his and Ianto's 'date', whilst they were wrestling with a Sogarlinian. The Sogarlinians are an ugly race of aliens that loves the mud and can just as easily hide in the sewers without throwing up, although Owen threw up not once but twice.

"Gas masks, that's what we need in our kit" Owen said bad tempered.

"Oh you're such a girl" Suzie said scathingly, "can't handle some bad smells".

"Yeah, I think I remember you feeling very 'light headed' when I cut open the dead weevil last month" Owen countered back.

"He'd been dead a week when we found him!" Suzie said incredibly, "it took three days before the hub didn't smell like death"

"I'm having a shower, Tosh go home" Jack announced annoyed that he missed meeting up with Ianto and he desperately wanted to get to their meeting point in the vain hope that Ianto would still be there, "oh before you go, sorry, can you get the CCTV in the Plas outside the local café" Jack tried to say nonchalantly.

He bid Tosh goodnight and quickly looked at the CCTV that Tosh put up on the computer before she left, and she left as quickly not wanting to listen to Owen and Suzie argue, and most probably having it off in the back rooms. Jack was not surprised to see that Ianto was not there, it was 2 hours or so pass the time that Ianto and he were to meet. Damn, he thought, I should have gotten his phone number, now he probably thinks that I stood him up.

Ianto sat down in front of his TV watching a James Bond DVD, James Bond always made him feel better when he felt…..well he didn't really know how he felt, at first he felt stupid that a man like Jack would be interested in him, then sad, then just angry. After waiting for an hour he went home.

At midnight he crawled into bed only to be woken an hour later by the nightmares that plagued him almost every night, nightmares of metal men, burning bodies, screams and laser beams.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 5 **

Jack paced and contemplated his options, he knew where Ianto lived but it would look quite suspicious if he was to turn up at his door step as they didn't exchange addresses and more stupidly, phone numbers. He would have to go to the café tomorrow and apologise profusely and hope that Ianto accepts his apology. But for now Jack watched the CCTV of Ianto waiting outside the café, he noticed that Ianto had spiked up his hair and without the café apron Jack could see a lean body, hell, if he got his phone number he might even be touching that body now, damn, fighting the urge to go to the flat that he and Tosh organised for Ianto, Jack went to stand on one of his favourite high building looking out to the stars and below all of Cardiff. After the sun starting coming up Jack thought he best gets some sleep knowing that a few hours was all that he needed.

Ianto woke bleary eyed, last night was one of the worst for nightmares, he couldn't understand why he kept on having these dreams, strange scenes of metal men, with strange contraptions encasing their heads from their ears to wrap around their heads. The burning bodies were the worst, the visions seemed so real, he could see their faces, hear their screams. He always woke in a layer of sweat and a scream getting caught in his throat.

Ianto grabbed his weights, he preferred to go for a run as he liked to keep in shape, he knew that he was attracted to both men and women and he liked to keep himself in shape. Although he was a bit shy and not that confident, his face and his body guaranteed him a place to stay when he was living on the streets. Shortly after moving into his apartment for the second time, the first time he couldn't remember moving in, he bought some 5, 10, and 20 kgs weights to help him do something until he could run. His check up with the hospital doctor was next week so he was hoping that the doctor would confirm that his leg was all healed as Ianto felt no more pain and he hardly hobbled at all now.

As he reached for the weights that were on the other side of his bed, he remembered that he was stood up last night by that Jack fellow. He seemed so genuine, so nice, Ianto was street smart and usually could read people quite well, but well he got that one wrong, he thought. Pushing the thoughts of Jack aside and chalking it up to being off his game Ianto continued with his reps with all the weights. After doing 5 reps of his weights and with his body gleaming with sweat Ianto climbed into his shower and arriving at work at the café 15 minutes before start time.

Alys was just arriving as well, "Good morning Alys" Ianto said with a smile as Alys opened up the café.

"Morning to you Ianto, so how was last night, with dreamboat?" Alys inquired, Ianto had casually mentioned it to Alys, well more because she badged it out of him as she saw that the 'dreamboat' as Alys was calling Jack, talking to Ianto for a good length of time.

"He didn't show" Ianto said shrugging and trying to not look too disappointed, "maybe he got a better offer"

"Ha are you kidding, who could be a better offer than you?" Alys said incredulously "you do know that you're hot, hot, hot"

Ianto blushing now, shook him head, "I wouldn't describe myself as that"

"Wow, you really don't know. Ianto you're hot and you're really nice, the only reason that I don't jump you is that I don't date co-workers, ever" Alys said punching Ianto's arm.

"Come on let's have a coffee before the crowd gets crazy" Ianto said to change the subject.

"Yeah sure Ianto" Alys laughed knowing that Ianto was changing the subject, he really is lovely, so polite and so gentlemanly.

As soon as Tosh arrived at work Jack announced that he was going to get coffee, luckily Owen wasn't in as yet as he would have had a sarcastic comment to say about holding no hope of Jack bringing coffee back if yesterday's effort was anything to go by, Tosh was too polite to say anything.

Walking through the Plas, Jack tried to work out what to say to Ianto. He couldn't think of how to explain; he was caught up with saving the world from alien threat and besides that information is confidential as well as something that Ianto was not a part of anymore, so Jack thought he would just play it cool. As he reached the café he could see the crowd had already gathered and that Ianto and Alys were working in unison resourcefully. Jack contemplated to whether join the queue or wait till the crowd dissipated, after all most of the people in the queue were workers who wanted a good coffee to start their day at their desk in their boring office work. So Jack sat out in the Plas, after forty five minutes the crowd disappeared in the office blocks. Jack walked into the café as Alys and Ianto sat down to enjoy one of their own coffees, resting after the morning rush.

Alys saw Jack first as she was facing the café front door, Ianto noticed her eyes widening as she spotted Jack walking into the café. Ianto turned around and seeing Jack walking towards him with a big smile on his face Ianto's heart skipped a beat, then he checked himself and hid his smile.

"Jack" Ianto said stoically as Jack stood in front of them.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry about last night, work and all that" Jack blurted out.

"It's fine Jack" Ianto tried to hide his disappointment about being stood up the night before by the very same guy, even though gorgeous, who stood before him staring at him with eyes shining.

"Really! Great can we meet up tonight?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Sorry Jack, no" Ianto said. Alys kicked Ianto under the table, Ianto threw her a look, "Alys and I are going out tonight to the pub" Ianto stared at her wide eyed pleading with his eyes not to disagree.

"Yes, that's right" Alys said, "but you're welcome to come along, we're not together, just friends" Alys said with a huge smile on her pretty face.

"Would that be okay Ianto?" Jack almost pleaded.

Shooting Alys with a look to kill Ianto replied, "Sure"

"Great" Jack cried in jubilation, "can I give you my mobile number….just in case"

"Yes, that would be good" Ianto said almost getting caught up in Jack's excitement. Truth be told he wanted to go out with Jack but after last night being stood up he thought maybe he should play it cool just in case this was a one night stand thing which is not what Ianto was into, he wasn't into that now while he was not on the streets anymore, that was only a means to an end.

Grabbing one of the café cards Jack quickly wrote on the back his personal mobile number. As he handed it over to Ianto, he said hesitatively, "Can I have yours…..it will help if I'm delayed again"

Ianto contemplated this and quickly agreed, "Yes Jack, grab another card…..you know Jack you could have just rang the café last night to let me know you were going to be delayed, you could have look up the number"

"Yeah I suppose, but I don't work in a regular type of office, so I had no way of calling you" Jack said thinking that the sewers that he found himself in last night instead of being with Ianto did not have access to the phone directory.

"Sorry that was uncalled for" Ianto said apologetically, "So Alys and I are going to the local pub, do you want to meet us here at 6?"

"Definitely, looking forward to it" Jack said his eyes glistering with excitement, Ianto couldn't help noticing that Jack was the most handsome man he had ever met.

"Ahah" Ianto said, nonchalantly not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Oh Ianto?" Jack said.

"Yes?" Ianto asked cautiously, wondering what Jack wanted to ask him.

"Could I get a coffee to go for me and my work team?" Jack asked smiling, "you know your coffee is to die for".

"Yeah sure, what is the order?" Ianto said laughing, ignoring the compliment.

Jack walked through the Plas with all 4 coffee in tow, smiling in anticipation of tonight and because he remembered the coffees for his team. As he almost reached the Millennium Stadium Jack's comms buzzes in his ear. "Rift, it's a big one, Jack will you be back soon or should we pick you up? Where are you?"

"Almost there, I got coffee!" Jack offered.

"Great, yesterday's coffee" Owen's sarcasm dripped through the comms, "that's fantastic Jack, do you think that we could get your help with this one, Tosh is in a flap, we may be out all day"

"I am not in a flap, it's just, we are gonna need UNIT assistance with this one" Tosh explained.

"UNIT, no way, I don't want them involved, we will deal with this on our own" Jack said stoically as he descended through the invisible lift with the coffees held aloft in the cardboard container.

"Okay, grab your gear, we got coffee, so we are good to go" Jack said good naturedly.

Owen and Suzie exchanged a look to say 'what's with the boss, haven't seen him in such a good mood in a long time'

"Jack I'm not in a flap but the size of the rift radius is large, can't work out if what came through is space ship or space junk of a monumental size. We may need UNIT for the sheer numbers required if it is a transport vehicle full of aliens" Tosh pleaded with Jack.

"Lets just check it out first" Jack

"No phone orders, that's strange" Ianto said to Alys as they sat down for a quick breather, after the lunch time rush.

Alys picked up the phone, "It's dead"

"Oh well that explains no phone orders" Ianto said understanding.

_Later that evening at the café _

"Well it's 10 past 6 so that's it, I've been stood up again" Ianto said to Alys who looked on sadly.

"Your phone is charged up, yeah?" Alys said hopefully.

"Yeah" Ianto said trying to rein in his disappointment, "Lets still go to the pub, I could do with a drink"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Repercussion of Lies**

**Chapter 6**

_Earlier in the day in a forest outside Cardiff_

"OWEN, I mean now, get this…..this…what alien do we have here anyway" Jack called out as he came to with a gasp, they had been tackling with the 3 monstrously large aliens that came storming out of the space vehicle. Thankfully their size prevented them to running off too far however the damage they caused the trees and vegetation as they charged though the forest would need some explaining considering that it was in a protected nature reserve. As Owen and Jack rounded up the last one, the creature panicked and ran straight at Jack as Owen shot a tranquilliser into it and as it stumbled to the ground it pinned Jack under him.

As the creature was quite large Owen could not get to Jack to see if he survived the weight of the heavy beast on him. Unbeknownst to Owen Jack had died and as Owen looked for a large branch to act as a lever to move the alien off Jack so Owen could examine or save Jack, Jack revived whilst under the alien.

Owen breathed a sigh of relief hearing Jack demanding him to get the alien off him, all good signs. "I can't get to my watch, what is the time?"

"Who cares what the time is Jack, I need to get this alien off you, then you can worry about the time!" Owen said incredulously, he couldn't believe that Jack was worrying about the time, not so much about the alien that was on top of him, "Can you feel all limbs, is anything broken?".

"Yeah all good, but seriously what is the time?" Jack was conscience that he was going to be late for his rendezvous with Ianto.

The girls finally secured the other two creatures that they all caught earlier and they came to see what was taking Owen and Jack so long in capturing the last one. Seeing the largest of the creature prone and Owen standing nearby with a branch wedged into its side the girls quickly deduced what had happened.

"Is Jack okay?" Tosh asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he says so, but I need to get this alien off him so I can examine him, help me get this fat arse alien off him" Owen said

The girls each grabbed a branch and together they were able to lever off the sedated alien. Jack scrambled out and walked up to Owen anger pouring off him.

"Owen when I ask 'What is the time?' I expect an answer!" Jack demanded.

"Up yours Jack, I was more concerned for your health, so pardon me for caring" Owen said indignantly.

Jack quickly looked at his leather wrist band. 10 past 5, and they still had an hour and half drive back to Cardiff. "Oh crap" he quickly searched his pocket for the phone number that Ianto wrote down, nothing, he searched the other pockets, still nothing. The others looking at Jack as he desperately searched his pockets.

"What's missing Jack?'

"Is it something important?"

"Yeah, it's something important" Jack said quickly.

"What? Alien tech? "

"No something more important than that" Jack said as he stomped to SUV, leaving his team wondering what he was looking for, "come on, let's get the net and quickly get this alien back to the Hub, luckily we brought both vehicles"

They quickly secured the last of the aliens in the second vehicle and Jack jumped in the SUV, "Tosh you're with me" choosing Tosh as he knew that she wouldn't complain about his driving, well not too much and he really did need to get back as quickly as possible as well as asking Tosh to locate the phone number of the café that Ianto worked at.

"See you back at the Hub" Jack said looking at Suzie and Owen, but not waiting for a reply.

"Oh come on Tosh, really the lines are down?" Jack said to Tosh as he drove recklessly around the bend.

"Only at the café, tell me again why you need to phone the café?" Tosh asked.

"I didn't tell you the first time" Jack said, laughing quickly picking up that Tosh was trying a tactic that he uses to extract information.

What are the chances, losing the Ianto's number in the forest and the café's phone line down? Jack looked down at his Vortex Manipulator wrist strap and wished that it worked, not for the first time.

Tosh tightly held onto the door handle as Jack swerved around another bend going beyond the posted speed limit, Tosh knew that Jack rarely stuck to the speed limit but this time Jack was speeding beyond what is his normal accelerated speed.

TWTWTWTWTW

"And another Jen?" Ianto slurred.

"Yeah why not, make it a vodka chaser as well" Alys said laughing.

Ianto went up to the bar ordered two beers and two vodkas, ignoring the cute guy staring and licking his lips in Ianto's direction. Alys picked up the vodka and motioned for Ianto to join her and they quickly down the vodkas and then proceeding to drink the beer. They were both laughing recalling some of the antics of some of their customers, mimicking them and discussing the Welsh rugby team.

As Jack approached the Torchwood Three carpark he quickly dumped the alien that was in the SUV into the cells, noting that the other vehicle with Owen and Suzie hadn't arrived as yet, good he thought he could make a quick getaway without the snarky remarks from Owen.

"Tosh, sorry got to go, Owen, Suzie can help you to put the other two in the other cells when they get here, if they were here I would help, you know that, but Owen drives like an old lady" Jack said good naturedly.

"Jack no offence, Owen does not drive like an old lady, it's just that um…you…" Tosh said hesitatively, "you drive like a deranged rally car driver" she finished quickly.

Jack laughed, knowing that Tosh didn't usually insult others but she was frazzled from his driving which was more erratic than usual, "Bye Tosh, don't stay too late, see you in the morning" running off.

"No honestly, I've lost 2 years of memories" Ianto said, the beers and chasers catching up with him, he usually didn't reveal too much of himself, "before I started working at the café I was run over and left and when I came to I couldn't remember the last two years"

"Didn't you make some phone calls; get the police to look into where you were in those two years?" Alys asked.

"Yeah made some phone calls, it seems that my family didn't know where I was, I was never all that close to them, and no one seemed to miss me, all pretty sad, I suppose" Ianto said, realising how sad it really was, that no one sought him out. He sat there pensive, wondering why no one missed him, he hadn't thought about it much, now with the clarity of alcohol he thought it was all very gloomy.

Alys noticed Ianto sitting there pondering his situation, "Hey Ianto if you went missing I would have noticed" lifting Ianto's face so he could see that she was genuine. She glazed into his eyes to try to convey that she really would try to contact him if he went missing. As she stared into his eyes Alys noticed Ianto's eyes glistering, trying to hold in his utmost sadness. Without realising what she was doing and beyond her own rules Alys moved forward to meet Ianto's lips, Ianto responded to her lips on his and kissed her. It had been a long time since Ianto felt any intimacy with either sex and with the alcohol in his system he responded deeply. As they pulled back, they stared at each other in shock and at that moment a hand came into their view and landed on the table where they sat, "Am I interrupting?"

Ianto and Alys looked up to the owner of the hand, "Jack!" Ianto exclaimed in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 7**

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed in shock.

"So, am I interrupting?" Jack said with some disappointment, had he blown it, he was late again and now Ianto has found someone else, well he would have to use the Captain Jack Harkness charm, "or can I join you both?"

"Oh Ianto, I….I….sorry….co-workers….I don't…." Alys stammered, jumbling up her words trying in vain to say that she doesn't date co-workers, and there was Jack looming over them, the handsome Jack, his face a mixture of amusement and disappointment.

"Jack, you came!" Ianto said in surprise, as he was convinced that Jack was definitely not interested in him, although why he seemed so insistent during the day to meet up, Ianto could not figure out.

"Sorry, late again, trouble at work, a rather large ali…..client was …being difficult to pin down" Jack said satisfied that that was the truth in part without telling the real truth, "so what are you both drinking, my round"

"Beer, vodka chaser" Ianto and Alys said simultaneously, then laughed as they realised that they said it at the same time.

Jack smirked at them both, nodding his head, realising that they were both drunk and that would explain them kissing, "Sure, coming right up"

Jack returned with their beers and vodka chasers and a scotch on the rocks and a glass of sparkling water for himself, "So what are you talking about?" he said as he sat next to Ianto in the booth that they were sitting in.

"No one missed me, I've lost two years of memories and yet no one from those two years have contacted me" Ianto said with a bit melancholy in his voice, then added smiling, "but I've made some new friends" wrapping his arms around Alys and Jack's shoulders.

Jack looked at Ianto with a mixture of sadness and happiness, "To new friends" raising his glass of scotch.

"To new friends" Ianto said raising his glass of beer and clinking it with Jack's and inviting Alys to do the same.

Two more rounds later after chatting about the Welsh weather, they decided that the Welsh don't have weather just rain, the current movie that was released, going to The Mumbles and Ianto's love of old movies, Alys said that she should get home before it got too late as she needed to walk to her apartment, as she didn't have a car, luckily, as she couldn't drive anyway, not with the alcohol she consumed tonight.

"No way are you walking home by yourself Alys, I ….." Ianto looked at Jack for acknowledgement, "we will walk you back"

Jack nodded his agreement, "Definitely"

So with Alys between them, Ianto and Jack walked Alys to her apartment which was in the opposite direction of Ianto's apartment, well it wasn't so much as a walk but a stagger as both Alys and Ianto were somewhat drunk and were having a bit of trouble walking in a straight line.

"Good night Alys" Jack said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Alys" Ianto said smearing his words together as well as giving her a peck on the cheek and a hug, "see you in the morning at work", then they watched her unlocked her security door to her apartment and disappear inside.

"Right, let's get you home" Jack said smiling at the drunk Ianto to his side who was slightly swaying, "Which way?" knowing full well which way but he had to pretend he didn't know where Ianto lived.

Turning around Ianto said, "This way my dear sir" and gave a sloppy smile. Jack arched his eyebrow at the sir, the way that Ianto says 'sir' even when drunk sent a buzz through Jack's body.

"Is it far? How's your leg?"

"Can't feel it" Ianto said pouting.

"There's a cab, I'll hail it" Jack said feeling a bit guilty, as he figured Ianto probably would not have gotten so drunk if Jack wasn't late, raising his hand to attract the attention of the cab driver.

Jack helped Ianto in the cab and climbed in himself into the back of the cab, "What's the address?"

Ianto gave the address of his apartment to the cab driver and as the cab turned around to go in the direction of Ianto's apartment Ianto lurched and his knee rubbed up against Jack's sending an electrical charge throughout his body, his eyes snapped up to Jack's and he could see that Jack had the same reaction. Staring into the other's eyes Ianto took a deep breath and placed his hand on Jack's knee, Jack followed by placing his hand over Ianto's.

Before too soon they were at Ianto's apartment, Jack paid the cabbie as Ianto climbed out of the cab with some difficulties due to his drunken state. Fumbling with his keys Ianto opened the door to his apartment with Jack standing close behind him. At the same moment as he closed the door Ianto sprung at Jack covering his lips with his, devouring him hungrily. Jack responding in much the same eagerness, his hands wrapping around the slender waist of Ianto. Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's hand and led him to his bedroom. Stripping off his jacket Ianto sat down to take off his shoes then he lay down to watch Jack take off his jacket. Jack lay down besides Ianto wanting to kiss him again then Jack felt Ianto slacken in his enthusiasm and then went limp. Jack looked down at Ianto and found that he had fallen asleep in his arms. Jack shook his head and smiled.

"Ianto…..Ianto" Jack said tenderly, trying to awaken the alcohol-infused sleep of Ianto but he got no response except a soft snore. Jack looked down at Ianto's peaceful face and admired his beautiful features which stirred his groin even more, "yeah not tonight it seems" Jack spoke to his groin.

Jack looked around Ianto's bedroom and admired the personal touches that Ianto had added and then let himself out turning the dead lock from the inside before closing the door.

Screams, metal, sharp blades, people running, laser beams, these images assaulted Ianto's alcohol addled brain in his sleep waking him with a jolt. Wiping the sweat off his face and neck with the back of his hand Ianto sat up and then regretted the many drinks that he consumed the night before. Moving slowly to his bathroom to splash cold water onto his face he noticed the time, half past six. 'oh well, may as well get ready for work' Ianto thought.

Stripping off his clothes in the bathroom he suddenly remembered that Jack came home with him, so he quickly poked his head back into the bedroom, he couldn't remember seeing Jack in the bed when he first woke up, nope Jack wasn't in his bed. He tried to remember if they had sex, but he couldn't remember any intimacy between them, he did remember vaguely a kiss but nothing more than that. If they had sex he hoped that he wasn't a bad lay, he would have liked for it to have been memorable and with the hope of more with Jack. _Crap,_ he thought, _maybe I blew it, too many drinks_.

As Ianto approached the café he noticed a familiar figure in a long coat leaning up against the front door. This sighting sent a warm feeling throughout his body and had him beaming then winced at the hang-over pain it caused. "Good morning Jack, needing a coffee?"

"A coffee and other things" Jack said smirking.

Suddenly Ianto got all shy, "Um Jack did we do anything last night?"

"Well you were all and willing but….but…" Jack said looking worried as he could see that Ianto was concerned unnecessarily.

"But what Jack!?" Ianto almost in a whisper and his voice laced with concern.

Jack smiled, his eyes shining, "You feel asleep. As soon as you dragged me into your bedroom" Jack said with a hint of disappointment and laughter.

"Uggg" Ianto groaned, "I usually don't drink to excess, sorry. I thought that…..thought…."Ianto couldn't finish his statement, he didn't want to appear needy in regards to Jack and he thought that Jack wasn't going to show again.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nah, it's nothing" Ianto said smiling and shaking his head, "so you want a coffee?"

Jack wanted to pursue his questioning but Ianto's smile distracted him, getting lost in the depths of Ianto's blue eyes, his lips parted ready to receive others lips, _okay concentrate_ Jack admonished himself, "Yeah a coffee would be divine"

Bringing in coffees and croissants for everyone after seeing Ianto, Jack received confused and happy stares from his team, happy because of the coffees and food but confusion as they hadn't seen Jack this happy for a while and him bringing everyone food and drink without prompting made them want to examine him to see if he had been duplicated and replaced. "Okay what have we got today?" Jack asked.

After Jack left the café Alys turned to Ianto and said," So, Jack stayed the night" Alys had assumed that when she arrived at the café she saw them both and concluded that Jack stayed the night.

"What do you take me for; a hussy?" Ianto said indignantly with a hint of amusement.

"He's gorgeous, you're gorgeous, and you two seem so happy when you are together" Alys said

"Yeah when he bothers to turn up" Ianto said, "if he turned up on time I wouldn't have gotten so drunk. How's your head?" Ianto asked.

"Okay I'll survive" Alys said, "hey you changed the subject, so did dreamboat Jack stay the night?"

Ianto sighed and said, "No, I apparently fell asleep before we did anything more than kiss"

"Awww" Alys said pouting.

"Don't awww me, I get two kisses last night and nothing" looking at Alys and smirking and smiling.

"Uggg you remember our kiss, look I'm sorry, I told you I don't date co-workers and…and..the booze, you're cute and all, if you weren't working here…." Alys stammered.

"So I have to get another job for you to go out with me?" Ianto joked.

"Ianto I think that Jack is really into you" Alys had contemplated between having something with Ianto but realising that Ianto and Jack would make a great couple.

"Yeah I agree but there's something about him that I can't put my finger on, he puzzles me and intrigues me" Ianto said pondering out loud, "almost like a train wreck, you sort of know it's a bad thing but you look anyway".

"Yeah he is intriguing, what with the military old coat?" Alys said enthralled.

"Yeah, that coat" Ianto said dreamily, that coat turned him on, the way that it enveloped Jack and it's old world charm and yet there was something about it that was fuzzy in his subconscious, "hey, here comes the early morning crowd"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: some M & M sex if that offends you then skip over this chapter, this chapter mainly focuses on Ianto and Jack physical relationship, you can skip to the next chapter just know that they have a physical relationship after this chapter. _

Over the next week Jack would visit the café talking to Ianto every day, sitting down with Ianto on his break and collecting the coffees for his team.

"You know your coffee is heaven in a cup" Jack said admiringly, "I think that half of Cardiff comes to this café now"

"Yeah the boss has been very impressed with his business booming, well in this café, he wants me to teach this other staff at the other cafes he owns" Ianto said a little sadly, "but I don't have any qualifications, well none that I know of, that I can remember"

"So nothing, you remember nothing of the two years that you lost after the accident?" Jack asked.

"No, nothing" Ianto said pondering about the nightmares, "except for….."

"Except for …..what?" Jack asked alarmed.

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing" Ianto said shaking his head.

"Ianto, tell me, if it is something, we could work on it together" Jack said almost pleading; he needed to know if Ianto was remembering anything that would comprise their relationship or Torchwood.

"It's nothing Jack, just leave it" Ianto said

"No I won't leave it" Jack said angrily. Something flashed in Ianto's memories, Jack's angry voice seemed so familiar, but most things about Jack seemed so familiar, almost like he met him in a past life if he believed in that stuff. Ianto flinched at Jack's outburst, "Sorry Ianto I didn't mean to yell" Jack said more softly.

"No that's okay" Ianto said quietly, "I understand you want to help, but I think that you have helped me heaps, you rang for the ambulance, visited me at hospital and you helped me feel good about myself" Ianto's eyes were shining in gratitude for Jack. Jack tried not to look too deeply into Ianto's eyes at that moment, between the guilt that he felt and the urge to want to tear his clothes off right there and then and fuck him senseless.

"Oh Ianto" Jack said grasping his hands on the table not caring if anyone was looking after all it was Ianto's workplace. Ianto didn't move his hands, relishing the feel of Jack's hands on his, "Yeah I know Jack, I know" acknowledging the need in Jack's voice, it was the same need that Ianto was experiencing.

"What time do you finish?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"Same time as every day Jack" Ianto said laughing, "6, can you be at 6?"

"I don't think I can wait that long" Jack said pouting, "I think that I will explode"

"You won't explode Jack" Ianto said chuckling.

"I'll have you know that there have been scientific research that ….no?" Jack said hoping Ianto would play along, but seeing Ianto shaking his head with laughter.

"I'll see you at 6, don't be late" Ianto said trying to sound that he would be annoyed if Jack was late again.

TWTWTWTWTW

Thankfully the rift was quiet and was expected to be quiet into the night, so at half past four Jack announced to his team, after checking with Tosh that the rift was not going to disturb anyone's activities, Jack sent the team home early.

"Can I stay and work on my project?" Suzie asked, "I have a few calibrations to work out"

"Okay sure" Jack said, he thought Suzie worked too hard, but if that kept her happy then who is he to complain, "Tosh, Owen early mark"

Owen was already out near the exit vault door, Tosh was completing the last of her computer calculations but knowing that she could access her computer from home so she didn't mind.

Grabbing his long coat Jack bounced out of the Hub.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack sat waiting, watching Ianto finish off the last of the customers, his enthusiasm for some alone time with Ianto was overwhelming, he didn't need the coffee that Ianto offered him, preferring to sample one of the fancy teas that they served there, a lovely Chai Latte.

At six o'clock on the dot even though there were a few customers present, Alys sent Ianto home, not wanting to see Jack's pouting face any longer. Luckily the walk to Ianto's apartment was only a short walk as Jack and Ianto were buzzing in anticipation. Ianto struggled to get his key into the keyhole as Jack was groping Ianto's waist and drifting down to his groin.

Breathlessly Ianto finally managed to turn the key in the lock and open the door with a thud, Jack and Ianto fell through the door barely managing to close the door and deadlocking it as Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall. Ianto pulled Jack's coat to his sides and pushing his hands down Jack's pants fondled Jack dripping erection. "Oh ahah Ianto" Jack murmured.

"Yes Jack" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, nibbling and sending a shiver down Jack's spine arousing him even further if that was possible. Jack unbuckled Ianto's belt, pushing his jeans off his slender hips he quickly went to his knees as if in worship to Ianto's cock, wrapped his mouth around the impressive length of Ianto. Working his tongue around Ianto's cock Jack could feel Ianto about to explode so he sucked even harder taking the full length of Ianto into his mouth, tasting and swallowing all of Ianto's essence as Ianto thrust deeply into Jack's mouth.

Weak at the knees and almost feeling like his legs would not carry him without stumbling he dragged Jack to this bedroom. Once there Ianto quickly undressed Jack starting with his coat, braces and rushing to take off his shirt revealing a toned and hairless chest, Ianto took each nipple in turn into his mouth bringing each one to a higher peak, Jack moaning loudly. Ianto kissed his way down to Jack's waist band of his trousers nimbly unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers drop to the floor. Now it was Ianto's turn to pay homage to Jack's magnificent cock. He licked the length of the shaft paying particular attention to his balls and the tip of his leaking cock. Rolling his balls in his hand Ianto took in Jack's cock in one suck. impressing Jack with his ability to take him all in in one go. It wasn't long before Jack too released his load, such was the state of his arousal.

"Oh Ianto" Jack murmured, "if that was the first round I can't wait for the round two"

"Oh we are going to have some fun Jack" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, earning Ianto a huge smile. Ianto could never get enough of Jack's smile.

Over the course of the next several hours Ianto and Jack did indeed have some fun, both feeling very sated before regaining their strength and starting again, both giving and receiving the pleasure that each gave to the other. In the midst of their lovemaking they stopped for some well needed sustenance of takeaway food ordered in, then resuming their lovemaking.

Finally falling asleep with sheer exhaustion Jack curled around Ianto in the early hours of the morning feeling the happiest he had been in quite some time. For the first time in a long time since the accident Ianto had a dream less sleep. Ianto was very grateful for the exhaustion induced sleep and much more grateful for having Jack in his bed.

_A/N: Getting some great reviews thank you dear readers, especially PCJanto and jekyllhj7 who have reviewed each chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 9**

Over the next week Jack visited Ianto every night to eat dinner, talk and end the night with hot passionate sex. Although sadly, Jack didn't stay the night as he did the first night, Jack felt that he was feeling too much for Ianto and that level of intimacy so early would be too intimidating, well it was for him.

_Several days later._

Jack and Tosh ran to the back of the abandoned factory, the other two members of his team, Owen and Suzie were stationed at the front, to lessen the chance of the weevil escaping undetected. With weevil spray at the ready and guns drawn Jack and Tosh advanced into the disused factory, their eyes taking a few minutes adjusting to the dark. Jack could see that there were many walls creating a maze of sorts, this was going to be more difficult than he thought, "Keep your comms on, this weevil is rogue and I don't want him on the streets" Jack said to his team.

Rounding the corner of a wall Jack sighted Tosh doing the same, only with more caution, a distant noise alerting him that Owen and Suzie had entered through the front entrance of the factory. Losing sight of Tosh as she rounded the wall Jack sprung to the other side of the wall that he was stalking.

"Tosh" Jack whispered into her comms, "can you detect weevil movement on your heat detector?"

Tosh looked down at the display and in that moment the weevil who had been watching the Torchwood team from up above on the broken flooring of the second level jumped down and clawed at Jack's back, Tosh could only see two blimps on the screen morphed into one, quickly realising what was happening she circled back to where Jack was and saw that the weevil was on Jack's back clawing at him. Tosh aimed the gun as she got closer and shot at the weevil, the blast ringing through the empty factor alerting the other team members of the developing situation. The shot weevil although wounded, jumped off Jack and leapt at Tosh and pinned her down, his strong arms holding her shoulders to the ground and with his razor sharp teeth inches from her face growled at her. Jack laid there not moving, seemingly unconscious. Owen rounded the corner and upon seeing the weevil on top of Tosh and Jack laying there bleeding, shot several bullets into the weevil but not before the weevil had bit into Tosh's neck.

Quickly glancing at Jack who was still, Owen quickly assessed that he couldn't do anything more for his boss, but Tosh was screaming and had placed her hand to her neck and trying to scramble away from the prone and dead weevil so Owen went to Tosh first. "It's okay Tosh move your hand so I can see what I can do" Owen said soothingly. Tosh moved her hand gingerly and Owen quickly got to work stemming the flow of blood and assessing the damage to her neck deducing that she will need several stitches and probably a transfusion of blood, luckily Owen keeps a supply of the team's blood group for times like these.

Suzie rounded the corner as Owen was working on Tosh, "Suzie, see to Jack, but from the amount of blood there, I think it's a lost cause" Owen said to Suzie. Suzie quickly went to Jack, felt for a pulse, saw the deadly pallor of his usually tanned features and deduced that Jack was beyond help. With some sorrow at her boss's demise Suzie quickly wiped a tear from her eye and detaching herself from the situation, went over to the weevil to secure it just in case it decided to cause more havoc if it stirred, saying to Owen, "Jack's dead" seemingly detached.

"Fuck!" Owen yelled but kept to his task with Tosh.

As Suzie secured the weevil, it was obvious that this weevil was not going to do any more harm as he was quite dead, several bullets to the brain will do that. Owen was still working on Tosh, she had several other wounds to her arms and legs, when he heard a gasp of breath in Jack's direction. Looking quickly in his direction Owen could see Jack move his legs as well as Jack gasping for breath, "Suzie I thought you said Jack was dead" Owen called out to Suzie as she was dragging the weevil away near the entrance for easy transferring to the SUV once Tosh was stabilised.

"He was, there was no pulse" Suzie said unbelievably rushing over to Jack as he tried to sit up, "Jack"

Crouching down to help Jack, Suzie said, "Lay down Jack, Owen will come to examine you"

"I'm fine" Jack said getting up and stretching, "my good old coat saves the day again" trying to fend off Suzie pawing at him to get him to lay down again as well as looking for wounds.

"Bloody hell Harkness, stay down, let me have a look at you, you bloody stubborn git" Owen said as he stood up after bandaging Tosh for transport so he could do the job properly at the Hub.

"Like I said, I'm fine, let's get this weevil into the SUV before it attracts other weevils" Jack said knowing that a dead weevil always attracts the other weevils sniffing around, "come on Suzie help me get it in the car" in such a way that she was not going to argue with him. Owen helped Tosh into the SUV while Jack and Suzie put the dead weevil into the back and Jack jumped into driver's seat and roared off in the direction of the Hub.

Back at the Hub Jack hovered over the medical /autopsy bay while Owen stitched Tosh up and set up the transfusion unit into her arm as she drifted into a deep sleep, worry etched Jack's face. He 'rescued' Tosh from a UNIT encampment to what, to have her life ripped away from her fighting the aliens that the rift deposits, he thought. He needs to recruit another team member, he thought shaking his head.

"Right, Jack get down here, so I can examine you" Owen said

"I told you, I am fine" Jack said angrily, "how's Tosh?"

"She's make it, she will be out of action for at least a week, maybe more" Owen replied.

Jack turned away, worry etching his face, for Tosh but also for the team, he can't die, the team doesn't know that, but they can die, it would be best to recruit another, maybe someone with commando experience, as the weevils were getting more and more dangerous.

"Go home guys, I'll watch over Tosh, I'll call you Owen if Tosh needs your help" Jack could see that Owen was about to protest, "Go!"

Suzie and Owen grabbed their coats and left, Owen calling over his back, "She should sleep all through the night, but if she wakes call me, and I'll be in at 7 in the morning"

Jack sat in the autopsy bay watching over Tosh whilst nursing a bottle of whiskey. He had lost so many good people while he has been the Torchwood Three leader and it never got any easier when a team member was killed in the line of duty or more often seriously hurt. He himself has died so many times, this curse of his has been the reason why he is the best person for Torchwood but all the others have died so young, none have left to pursue normal lives, they have all died protecting Earth. They were aware that they were doing the world a service but that didn't lessen the sorrow that Jack experienced whenever a team member put their life on the line.

So feeling sorry for himself and the situation that The Doctor put him in by never dying and seeing so many people, people he loved and admired die, Jack watched over Tosh, his only thoughts was of all the Torchwood members that have lost their lives as he lives on and on. He sat there til the early hous of the morning.

TWTWTWTWTW

Ianto had grown accustomed to Jack coming to the café every day in the past weeks or at least in the late afternoons but today Ianto had not seen Jack at all. They had a few 'dates' at the pub but each time Jack had been called on his mobile for work and with an apologetic smile would race off. It was obvious to all that Jack and Ianto felt something for each other, they held hands, they glazed into the others eyes, their hands would wander to the others knees, or waist when the opportunity presented itself, or in Jack's case whenever he wanted to.

Ianto felt that they had a thing, each time that Jack would accompany Ianto home they spend the night pleasuring each other however Jack had not stayed over to the morning since the first night that they spent together. Sometimes Jack would race off, when his work mobile rang, Ianto thought, could work at that time of night be all that important, thinking about that, Ianto realised that Jack never answered him whenever Ianto asked about his work, always deflecting with a grope or a touch. Other times Jack just made excuses not to stay the night, Ianto didn't plead with him to stay, he wanted him to stay but felt that he shouldn't have to ask. But after having no nightmares after that first glorious lovefest Ianto was keen to have another uninterrupted sleep, however without Jack in his bed holding him Ianto experienced the same nightmares of burning bodies, metal monsters and slashing blades.

The more that Ianto thought about it the more angry he got, what was he to Jack, a convenient shag to end the night, then race off to better abodes. What was Jack racing off to, Ianto wondered. Ianto tried to stop over thinking this, _so what Jack didn't come to see him today, get over it, maybe its over, _he thought.

He debated whether to call Jack or not for several hours but after careful consideration thought he would not. That night the nightmares were worse than ever, Ianto thought, maybe he was more troubled about Jack not wanting to see him that he got himself into a state. Either way Ianto did some soul searching and thought that he doesn't need someone to complete him and maybe what he and Jack had was great while it lasted but it was time to move on. Thinking about moving on, Ianto thought that maybe he should re-think his work/career, he couldn't stay a barista for the rest of his life, he did have a university degree, before the accident he was going for an interview for a government job so maybe that is what he should look into again. Yes, that's what he will do, he remembered before the accident he had a very good memory, photographic even, as well as a very organised mind, if he remembered correctly the interview he was going for was a job in archiving and research.

So in the early hours of the morning Ianto wrote up his resume and sent it to all the government agencies that he could find email addresses for. Then he went for a light jog to clear his mind, feeling rejuvenated after his soul searching and decision.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: okay this chapter will start to change the direction of this lovely story, it will become darker now, also this chapter will be a pivotal moment for Ianto and Jack._

Tosh stirred in the early hours of the morning, Jack breathing a sigh of relief, he had every confidence in Owen, although he never told him that, knowing that Tosh would be okay but Jack spent the whole night rationalising his situation. He couldn't die, everyone he knew, well other than The doctor, would die, and probably a horrible and gruesome death, especially those closest to him, everyone in Torchwood died so young, he wanted to protect them all, but how. Well he did with Ianto, Ianto now has a normal job, no association with Torchwood since the 'accident', well the only association was with Jack, but that was a bit of fun. Ianto! Jack thought suddenly, he was so caught up with Tosh and her injuries and worrying about his team he forgot about Ianto. He tried to remember if they had a 'date' set to meet, not that he could think of, but he did miss his special time with Ianto. He wondered if an early morning visit to Ianto would be acceptable. Hopefully Owen will turn up soon.

Jack monitored Tosh noting that she was responsive and the colour had returned to her face, although she was still quite sleepy. It was 6am, another hour before Owen would arrive, hoping that Ianto would be awake he called Ianto on his mobile. No answer. Damn, Jack thought the more he thought of Ianto the more he wanted him, needed him.

At 7.10am the vault door alarm screeched to announce Owen's arrival.

"You said that you would be in at 7" Jack greeted him.

"Good morning to you Jack" Owen said sarcastically, "is anything wrong with Tosh, I told you to call me if something happens"

"No, Tosh is fine, she slept as you predicted, and she stirred about 6, I gave her a drink and then she went back to sleep"

"Good" Owen said, then while he checked her vitals, Tosh woke, "how are you doing?"

Jack went to get his coat while Owen examined Tosh. "Going out, see you in a bit" Jack called out to them, thinking of Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTW

Coated in a layer of sweat Ianto ran up the stairs to his apartment and stopped dead when he reached his floor to see Jack standing at his door knocking. "Jack!" Ianto said unbelievably, all his resolve to end it with Jack dissolved as Jack turned around and smiled at Ianto.

"I hope you don't mind me coming so early in the morning" Jack said apologetically, "I missed seeing you yesterday, needed to see you, see your face" Jack said breathlessly.

Ianto, breathless as well, located his key tucked in his sports top pocket as Jack stared at Ianto with intensity. The moment the door was opened Jack dragged Ianto to the bedroom, taking off his coat and letting it fall to the floor.

"Take your clothes off" demanded Jack to Ianto, Ianto hesitated for a moment, "now!"

Ianto has had enough sexual encounters with many different people that he wasn't alarmed to the different urgencies of sexual gratification. Ianto quickly removed his clothes and allowed Jack to take control. After a short but rough time Jack reached his climax quickly and brutally.

"Jack?" Ianto said quietly after Jack rolled off him, "is everything okay?" Ianto thought he knew Jack well enough to know that Jack was always a fair lover, not always gentle but that was okay, that was the beauty of having sex with men, you could be more rougher, women tend not to like it that rough but Jack always insisted that Ianto be satisfied as well.

"Yeah, just missed you, is all" Jack said flippantly, "didn't you miss me?" Jack said pouting.

Ianto huffed, shaking his head and laughing, "Yeah I missed you, but you were rougher than usual"

"Did I hurt you?" Jack asked alarmed, he spent the whole night and morning worrying about the people close to him and then he goes and hurts the one he was really getting to like.

"It doesn't matter" Ianto said off-handedly, "is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked concerned.

"No, and what do you mean it doesn't matter?" Jack said.

"It doesn't matter, if I can help you then it doesn't matter" Ianto said while staring deeply into Jack's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Ianto" Jack said pleadingly.

"I know that Jack" Ianto said smiling, "but I would really like that you can talk to me, tell me when things are bothering you, let me be a part of your life_" _

Jack in that moment realised that Ianto could never be a part of Jack's life, could never let Ianto remember about him being involved in Torchwood, could ever let him remember that Jack was the one to run him over, the one that hurt him.

"I'm bad news Ianto" Jack said getting up and picking up his clothes, "people around me get hurt"

"Jack?" Ianto got up looking for his discarded boxers, by this stage Jack was already at doorway of the bedroom, mainly dressed.

"Ianto, I like you, I really do but I don't want to hurt you"

"I told you, it's okay Jack" Ianto said trying to convene that he understood Jack's urgency for sex and satisfaction this morning.

"No, it is never okay, not when I can't…" Jack cried.

"You can't what?" Ianto asked curious.

"Leave it Ianto" Jack said angrily as he picked up his coat and stormed out, leaving Ianto stunned.

TWTWTWTWTW

Jack stormed into the Hub seeing that Suzie was not in as yet, "Where's Suzie? Has she called in to explain why she's late"

"Jack, it's not quite 8 yet, and keep the noise down, you're upsetting the weevils in the cells" Owen yelled up at Jack.

"Who's monitoring the rift?" Jack continued to speak loudly.

"Well as you can plainly see, I'm here with Tosh, and Suzie will be in, in the next few minutes, so no one Jack" Owen said calmly yet tinged with aggression to show Jack that he was not going to be yelled at, "didn't you take the portable rift alert alarm". Thinking we really need to come up with a name for this devise but no one could think of anything fitting but catchy.

Remembering in his eagerness to get to Ianto, Jack forgot to take the portable rift alert that Tosh expertly rigged up that was connected to the computer so if there was no one at the Hub then whoever was elected that day or night to be on call could monitor from home or whenever they were. Jack walked up to his office, slamming the door, quickly going to his computer and checked the rift. Jack held his head in his hands after establishing that there were no rift anomalies whilst he was away 'visiting' Ianto.

The worry and pensive thoughts that he spent all night thinking about coming back to him, trying to keep his team safe, he not being able to die and yet they could, at any time and the need to get more members. Then he thought about the argument he had with Ianto, and the way that he fucked Ianto that morning, what should have been a physical release turned into something brutal and lacking in genuine feelings. Feelings that Jack hadn't actually verbalised with Ianto before but he hoped that his lovemaking did show to Ianto that he felt something more for him even if Jack didn't say the words mainly because Jack didn't want to admit to these feelings, but he was sure that Ianto felt the same. But this morning Jack used Ianto in a heartless way and when Ianto asked Jack to share his thoughts with him, as people who are sharing intimate moments do, he pushed Ianto away.

TWTWTWTWTW

After Jack left, Ianto got up and had a shower, trying to work out what happened. It all happened so fast, the sex, the argument and then Jack storming out, that Ianto didn't have time to process it all at the time. After showering and getting dressed Ianto had decided that his decision to move on, find a real job the night before was what he needed to do, so checking that the emails of his resume were sent Ianto decided to put in his resignation at the café and move back to London.

London, where he remembered was his last memory, remembering that, yes, he did some odd jobs while at uni and remembered that just before the accident he going to an interview for a more stable job, and that he was assured of this job, he remembers that this organisation sought him out. He couldn't remember the organisation's name, damn no matter how many times he looked up government organisations and rang some, no name rang a bell with him. And so he decided he would go back to London, more importantly because he felt that he left something in London, something important.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Repercussion of Lies **

**Chapter 11**

The resignation did not go down too well with Bryn, his boss at the café, Bryn offered him a raise but Ianto was determined to leave although he promised him that if it didn't go well in London he would return, one saving grace was that Alys had learnt a few of Ianto's tricks, getting a better taste using different types of coffee beans. For that Alys and Bryn was grateful.

Alys was very upset when Ianto told her he was leaving to move to London, London of all places, what's wrong with Wales, Alys was Welsh through and through. Alys wanted to know why Ianto was so determined to leave Cardiff. Ianto explained that he didn't know completely either but he felt that he had left something behind in London and that maybe the answers to his missing 2 years would be there. And then Alys asked about Jack, was Ianto really leaving Jack behind. With unshed tears in his eyes Ianto assured her that their relationship was not much to keep but it was fun. Alys was sorry to hear that Ianto thought that way, as she saw something different when she saw the two of them together, something more than a bit of fun.

"No Alys, it was fun, but it's time to move on" Ianto said, "there's so much to Jack, and he doesn't tell you much. Do you know that I still don't know what he does for a living?"

"Oh" Alys said puzzled, thinking the few times that the three of them would go to the pub before Jack left with Ianto, they would talk and Jack would tell outrageous stories but never about himself or what he did.

"Please don't think of getting together with him" Ianto said to Alys.

"Oh I wouldn't do that to you Ianto" Alys said truthfully.

"No I don't mean it that way" Ianto said trying to get Alys to understand but not telling her the whole truth, "it's just that he is not what he seems, there's too many dark holes about his stories and life"

"I'm going to miss you Ianto" Alys said her eyes misty, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

TWTWTWTWTW

Jack rang Ianto's mobile again, this would have been for the twentieth time in the past two days, now when he rang he received a message to say this number is no longer in use. Jack arched his eyes in confusion, "I'm going out for a bit" Jack called out to Owen and Suzie, Tosh was still recovering at home, she was expected to return by the end of the week.

"Would that be for a 'bit' or a while?" Owen said scathingly.

Jack turned around to Owen, malice in his face, "And you should talk Owen" Jack said, his voice dripping with venom. Owen did not retort, berating himself knowing that now was not the time to put shit on Jack, for the past two days Jack has been in a foul mood, so if he can get some now, hopefully he will return in a better mood.

Reaching the café where Ianto worked he noticed that the usual crowd was not gathered there and as he approached he also noticed that Ianto was not there. Jack waited patiently in line, another girl was working with Alys, taking the orders whilst Alys made the orders.

"Yes sir, your order?" the girl asked Jack.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked.

As soon as Alys heard Jack's American accent, Alys turned and facing Jack, she said "He's not here, he's gone"

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Jack said raising his voice a little.

"Give me a moment, let me finish these orders and we can chat" Alys said raising her hands in submission in the hope that he wouldn't make a scene.

Not having any choice, Jack sat at the nearest unoccupied table and waited, going over what Alys said, Ianto is gone?!

After about fifteen minutes Alys joined Jack at the table where he sat, bringing over a coffee that was Jack's favourite, just like Ianto showed her. Jack took a sip, nodding to her approvingly, "I see Ianto taught you a few of his tricks"

Alys nodded politely, but she was not in the mood for Jack's flirting, she was missing Ianto, not just at work, and the banter that they engaged in whilst at work, she really missed his company.

"Now where is Ianto, has he moved to one of the other cafes of the boss's?' Jack asked knowing that Ianto's boss Bryn wanted him to work in his other cafes.

"No Jack, he's resigned, he's left Cardiff" Alys said, not really knowing how much to say to Jack, after what Ianto said, she thought maybe Ianto didn't want Jack to know where he was, but she was torn because she thought that Jack and Ianto were a great couple.

"He left Cardiff!?" Jack almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down Jack" Alys said.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked trying to lower his voice but his thoughts were running rampant of possibilities, "Why did he go?" thinking _did Ianto remember something_.

Alys didn't say anything, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

Jack grabbed her hands that were resting on the table, "Where. Did. He. Go?" Jack said in such a way that no sane person would not divulge the information that they had.

"London, he went to London!" Alys said, wrenching her hands free, as Jack released his grip on her wrists with the shock of this information, "he left for London today"

"But why?" Jack said, concerned etched his handsome face, rubbing his chin in concentration.

"He said that he felt that he had left something behind in London and he might find the answers to his missing 2 years" Alys said sadly.

Jack sat there pensive, and then said, "Did he say anything about me?"

Alys said almost tentatively, "Jack he said….said that you didn't open up to him…. What is it you do for a living Jack?"

"Thanks Alys" and with that Jack stood up and with his coat swishing about his ankles he left abruptly.

"Tosh I need you to conduct a search for me, for a Ianto Jones in London" Jack rang Tosh at home, knowing that she was still recovering but this needed to be done now, if Ianto was beginning to remember Jack was afraid that the damage could be irreversible for Ianto without proper medical intervention, who knew the effects of Retcon?

TWTWTWTWTW

Stepping off the train platform Ianto dragged the wheeled suitcase behind him, again he was living from his suitcase, he hoped that he would not have to live off the streets again to get by but at least this time he had some money. First thing though, he was going to the last known place that he could remember, before his accident. He couldn't remember the name, but he felt he 'knew' where it was, he remembered walking there, so he began to walk to his last remembered place in London.

TWTWTWTWTW

Walking quickly back to the Hub to retrieve the SUV Jack announced to Owen and Suzie "I'm leaving for London, Suzie you are in charge"

"What the hell Jack? We are already down Tosh, now you're buggering off" Owen asked incredulously.

"Tosh is coming back this afternoon, she is only to do computer work and monitor the rift, no field work" Jack explained.

"Yeah I rang her this morning, it seems she is doing remarkably well, but that doesn't mean that she should be returning, let her rest a bit Jack" Owen tried to reason with Jack.

"Decision's made, Tosh will return tomorrow" Jack said in such a way that Owen nor Suzie were not going to argue with Jack.

But this didn't stop Owen giving a scathing remark, "You uncaring prick"

TWTWTWTWTW

After walking for a bit more than an hour, Ianto reached his destination, the docks, nothing seemed familiar. He rounded the corner, as soon as he saw the crumbling disused building, images of this building seemed to float in his memory almost like seeing it in his peripheral vision, that if you looked at it straight on, it would disappear. Lifting the plastic barricades that looked like that they have been there too long, Ianto walked into the building, with some apprehension and dread but not knowing why he had these feelings.

TWTWTWTWTW

Tosh walked into the Hub looking a little paler than usual but that would be usual for a weevil bite victim but she looked happy to be back at the Hub, although the circumstances could have been better for her early return, she had been searching for the past few hours trying to locate Ianto but wasn't successful.

As soon as Owen saw Tosh, he ordered her down into the med bay to check her over. Once down in the med bay and out of ear shot of Suzie, who really didn't care as she was so absorbed in her own project, Owen wasted no time in inquiring from her if she knew why Jack left in such a rush to London.

Tosh contemplated her answer, Jack didn't communicate to her directly that this was a secret, Tosh thought that he was too busy with his thoughts that she thinks that he didn't get a chance to say to her not to tell the others but more importantly he didn't say not to say anything, but to be on the safe side she said obliquely, "He's chasing a former Torchwood employee"

"Huh?" Owen said puzzled.

Tosh didn't offer any further explanation.

"Who? They are all dead. No one becomes a former Torchwood employee, so is he chasing a dead man?"

"In a way, yes"

"What does that mean Tosh, who is Jack chasing and why?" Owen demanded.

"Ianto Jones, former Torchwood One, survivor of Canary Wharf"

"All the survivors of Canary Wharf were dealt with Tosh, what are you talking about, are you saying that there is a survivor who could comprise Torchwood?"

"He was retconned, but now he's going to London" knowing that all Canary Wharf survivors were removed as far away from London as possible to help them with dealing with the trauma that was Canary Wharf.

"Wait a second, you're not talking about the guy that was here in Cardiff, that Jack retconned, the one that Jack was visiting in hospital!" Owen said incredulously, "I told Jack he could remember, told him that the retcon is not an exact science"

"Well it seems that Jack had been visiting him more than in just the hospital, now this Ianto Jones has left Cardiff and going to London and Jack is following him" Tosh said rubbing her head.

"Oh fucking great!" Owen exclaimed.

TWTWTWTWTW

A multitude of images flooded his brain, many of the images that he would get in his nightmares, only these images were now almost life-like, almost as if they were happening right here in front of him, he could even feel the heat of the fires raging around him in this very building. Metal monsters walking robotically past him. People screaming out in pain. Building collapsing around him.

Racing out Ianto shut his eyes hoping to not see these images, images of people burning, people being turned into metal monsters, sharp blades.

And then an image that tore out his heart - Lisa!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: this is a short chapter but an intense one, I got emotional just writing it, as it evolved and took life under my fingers as I tapped away on my keyboard, my feelings and anguish being poured into this chapter. _

"Anything Tosh?" Jack pleaded with Tosh as he slowed his speed, well slowed it down a bit, it was still faster than anyone else driving from Cardiff to London on the M4.

"Jack it's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth" Tosh said, marvelling how this young man could travel undetected, after Canary Wharf, he disappeared and now again he has slipped off the radar. Tosh would love to meet this remarkable man if and when Jack finds him, she is always intrigued by people who show extraordinary intelligence.

"Tosh, now is not the time for you to be impressed with Ianto's ability to disappear, I NEED you to locate him" Jack said getting frustrated, wondering what he would do in similar circumstances.

"Umm, sure" Tosh said feeling suitably chastised.

"Tosh, check out the CCTV of the train stations around London, he may have used cash, not a credit card" Jack said.

"On it" Tosh said, berating herself, obviously she was still not the best of health if she didn't think of this.

Jack drove towards the only place he could think of, Canary Wharf.

TWTWTWTWTW

Gathering his breath, Ianto stoically walked back into the disused building, what was left of the Torchwood Institute in London at Canary Wharf.

Hoping to piece together his images and more hopefully where Lisa was. Images assaulted his brain, friends, co-workers screaming out in pain, names to the faces he saw in his nightmares, metal monsters from other worlds converting his colleagues, the building being torn apart and seemingly dragged into some focal point, himself dragging a half converted Lisa out.

The images becoming more and more vivid, Ianto broke down crying amongst the rubble, head in his hands.

TWTWTWTWTW

Jack approached the rumble that was ruins of Torchwood Institute at Canary Wharf with dread, hating this place and what it represented; Jack hated all things Torchwood London. His mobile rang startling him.

"Jack, I found your man, he stepped off a train about two hours ago, I've followed him to the area around the old Torchwood London location but I lost him as there are no CCTV working, he could still be there" Tosh said excitedly.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Hearing someone approaching Ianto hid behind a wall, peering into a hand held mirror, reflecting what was happening on the other side. He saw Jack gingerly walking into the damaged building, looking at the ruins, pushing at the rumble. More images assaulted his memories, images of two people dressed in overalls sifting through the rumble, talking into blue tooth devices.

_What was Jack doing here_, Ianto thought, and then more blinding images evaded his brain; pleading with Jack to take him on at Torchwood Cardiff, offering his services to work at Torchwood. _Jack! Oh my god_, Ianto he remembered now, Jack is the head of Torchwood Cardiff. Jack was the person who ran him over when he threatened to run him out of Cardiff.

_Why was he in Cardiff, why was he asking for a job at Torchwood Cardiff, why did leave London?_ These questions ran rampant through his mind, seeking answers. And then…..

_Where was Lisa?_

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack looked around the rumble hating being here, hating everything about Torchwood London, hated that so many lives were taken with that madwoman Yvonne Hartman at the helm. Hated that Rose was one of the casualties of the demise of Torchwood London, the Battle of Canary Wharf they called it. The Doctor came, with Rose, to fix the mess that Yvonne created, created by wanting the absolute power of all and any alien intelligence, not knowing, not caring that she was putting so many lives at risk, so many were converted, so many died.

One of the few survivors was Ianto Jones. Ianto Jones who was now a part of Jack's heart. How did this happen? How did it come to this?

TWTWTWTWTWTW

He remembered everything now, all the images slotting into place like some macabre jigsaw puzzle joining together on their own.

The Battle of Canary Wharf, rescuing Lisa, taking a conversion unit in the hope of getting Lisa back to the person she was, travelling to Cardiff in the hope of getting into Torchwood Cardiff to obtain the alien tech that they had there so he could help Lisa, trying desperately to get Jack, the Torchwood Cardiff head honcho to recruit him, then Jack running him down, waking up in hospital, losing his memories, Jack befriending him but why? Was he eliminating the last of the survivors?

He had to get to Lisa, since the accident, since his memory loss, it had been such a long time, _my god could she have survived still connected to the conversation unit? _

Standing up suddenly Ianto knocked over some loose debris making a loud noise.

"Ianto?" Jack called out, "Ianto, if you're here, please let me explain"

Ianto walked out from behind the wall, "Nothing to explain Jack, I remember everything" Ianto seethed.

Walking quickly up to Jack, Ianto cried "What happened to Lisa?"

"Lisa?"

"My girlfriend, Lisa" Ianto screamed.

"I….what?" Jack said confused, Ianto's girlfriend died, she died here at Canary Wharf, did Ianto think she survived.

"What happened to Lisa after you ran me over?" Ianto demanded.

"Huh?" Jack was dumb founded.

"What have you done with Lisa while you were fucking me?" Ianto said so angrily that spittle was spraying out of his mouth.

"Lisa died here at Canary Wharf" Jack said confused.

"She did not, I rescued her, I….I…" Ianto said suddenly understanding that Jack didn't know about Lisa. Could she still be in the apartment back in Cardiff?

"Ianto?" Jack said slowly.

Before Jack had time to react Ianto slammed his fist hard into Jack's face with such force that Jack stumbled backwards falling to the ground, his head hitting a jutting piece of debris. Ianto didn't stop to look, to see if Jack was seriously hurt, he just wanted to get back to Cardiff, get back to Lisa. If she was still alive there is still hope. Running out of the damaged Torchwood London building Ianto's only focus was to get back to Cardiff as quickly as he could.

_A/N 1: oh well it had to happen, the memories returning, how much will Ianto hate Jack? _

_A/N 2: Wow this story now has 25 followers, my best to date, I'm overwhelmed, I hope the story lives up to expection. Let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 13**

Ianto stepped off the train back in Cardiff, he contemplated hiring a car, knowing that the London to Cardiff train would depart every half hour then he would need to get a cab once he got to Cardiff anyway, but his credit card would alert anyone trying to follow him, so as much as he wanted speed he was still thinking that stealth was paramount. By the time that he arrived at Cardiff he was frustrated and annoyed that he had to wait 30 minutes for the next train at London as he just missed the departing train by mere seconds.

Jumping into a cab at the train station he gave the address of the apartment of where he was holed up with Lisa before trying to get her help from Torchwood Cardiff before his 'accident'. Paying the cabbie quickly, Ianto spirited up the few steps, then remembering he didn't have the key, where would the key be, he thought. Not bothering to think anymore, he slammed his shoulder into the door, the door gave way slightly, Ianto kicked at the door lock and then the door swung open.

The apartment was empty, completely and utterly empty, there was no conversion unit, no furniture, no Lisa.

Looking around in shock, Ianto failed to notice Jack walk into the apartment.

_Earlier that day_

Jack came to, feeling around his head, blood seeping from a head wound, damn not enough to kill him, he thought, that would have been better as the head wound would have healed by now, now he had a splitting head-ache. He wiped the blood on a handkerchief that he had in his pocket, and pulled out his mobile.

"Tosh, Ianto has remembered, he has remembered it all" Jack said quickly, "and something else, he had a girlfriend who was listed as deceased but apparently Ianto rescued her from Canary Wharf, I think that she is still alive"

"What, she is another survivor?" Tosh said sceptically.

"Yes I think, check the records again, I'm sure that Ianto said her name was Lisa" Jack said, then remembering back after his first encounter with Ianto , "I remember doing my research on him, her full name was Lisa Hallet"

Jack walked out of the building, looking out for Ianto, knowing that he would not be around but he looked anyway. His mobile rang a few minutes later, it was Tosh.

"Jack, yes, Lisa Hallet, is listed as one of the deceased of the Battle of Canary Wharf" Tosh said, "but her body was never recovered, it was assumed that she was one of those converted and thrown through the void, into the singularity created by The Doctor"

"Mmmmm, what if she wasn't?" Jack said thinking out loud.

"Jack? What are you saying? Do you think that Ianto got his girlfriend out and hid her? But why?" Tosh said.

"Why indeed?" Jack posed, thinking about what Ianto said to him just before he punched him. "_What have you done with Lisa while you were fucking me?"_ did Ianto have Lisa in Cardiff, why, why bring her to Cardiff, what was in Cardiff that Ianto needed, needed for Lisa?

And then it hit him, could Lisa have been partly converted and Ianto was looking to help her, Torchwood Cardiff would be one of the few places that Ianto could get a hold of alien tech to help her, Cardiff and Scotland Torchwood. It would explain why Ianto was so desperate for Jack to hire him. If that is the case then Jack needs to get to Cardiff and stop Ianto.

"Tosh, try to locate Ianto again, this time I think he may be going back to Cardiff. I'm coming back to Cardiff as well" Jack said whilst running to the SUV.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Ianto?" Jack said quietly, his hand holding onto a tranquiliser out of sight, just in case.

"Where is she?" Ianto demanded, "What have you done with her?"

"Ianto, you have to believe me, I didn't know about Lisa" Jack pleaded with Ianto with the truth.

"Bullshit Jack!" Ianto said, his head throbbing, the last couple of days paying its toll on Ianto.

With the last of his strength Ianto lunged at Jack. Jack anticipating this pulled out the tranquiliser and plunged it into Ianto's torso. Ianto almost immediately slumped into his arms.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto woke up groggily, and looked around, not recognising where he was; it appeared to be a stone cell as some sort. Hearing a whooshing sound he looked out towards the clear Perspex wall to see Jack come into view.

"Jack" Ianto said his voice laced with venom, "where am I? Where is Lisa?"

"You are in Torchwood Cardiff" Jack said sadly, he didn't want to put Ianto in the cells, but he didn't know how much a threat Ianto really was, he needed details, he needed to know if Ianto was to be trusted, was he a prawn in some elaborate plan, or was he or his Lisa a threat to the world.

"Oh" Ianto said, "Can I see Lisa?" still believing that Jack had Lisa removed from his apartment.

"Ianto, please believe me, I do not have Lisa, I only found out about your girlfriend surviving Canary Wharf from you today"

"Bullshit Jack, you have her, you took her" Ianto said angrily, then added softly, "I was going to save her, she wasn't fully converted"

"Ianto, I want to help you, if you say that Lisa wasn't fully converted and she's not in the apartment then we need to work together to find her" Jack said.

Ianto slowly took this information in, could Jack really not know that Lisa survived Canary Wharf, if so, there may be hope, but who would take Lisa while he was regaining his memories.

Ianto sighed, he was smart enough to know that Torchwood Cardiff could help him to locate Lisa, "I want to believe you Jack"

"Believe me Ianto" Jack said sincerely.

"I love her Jack, I promised her that I would help her" Ianto said sadly. For so long Ianto had to care for his Lisa, he desperately wanted to do whatever he could and if Jack was offering to help him, even if he first suspected that Jack had taken her, Jack seemed so sincere.

"I understand that Ianto" Jack said then added quietly, "I thought you loved me too"

"I did" Ianto said just as quietly, then added guiltily, "I still do"

Jack smiled sadly, feeling Ianto's confusion as to why he still loved Jack, Jack himself was confused as to why he felt so strongly for Ianto, a feeling he hasn't had in such a long long time.

TWTWTWTWTW

After Owen begrudgily examined Ianto for bugs and his health, his conclusion was that Ianto was hiding no hidden communication devices and that Ianto was in need of a feed. Ianto vaguely remembered that in the past couple of days he hadn't stopped to eat with his determination to find answers. Jack ordered in some pizza.

Ianto was introduced to Suzie, who sneered at him and didn't pay him much mind. Tosh on the other hand seemed a bit more sympathetic to Ianto and more personal-able thankfully, as Tosh was the person that Ianto would be working closely with to locate Lisa. With Jack close, by just in case Ianto tries something stupid, Jack deduced that Ianto was a lot more resourceful and intelligent that he first thought from his records that he found of him when he first researched him. _Mental note to self_, Jack thought, _what is written down on personnel information sheets is only half the information needed. _

"Okay Ianto, accessing the CCTV feeds at the time that you moved in and moving forward to the time of your accident" Tosh said, Ianto looked to Jack, who looked suitably apologetic, "luckily from street CCTV we can get a distorted view into the foyer of your apartment block. Here we can see that the landlord visiting the block several times in the week"

"Yeah well he would be wanting the rent" Ianto said.

"Then we see the police" Tosh continued, "and in the same day UNIT!"

"What!" Jack exclaimed loudly, "the police know to call us if they suspect something alien in origin"

"Ummm that would be the week that you pissed off Detective Swanson" Tosh said almost reluctantly not wanting to upset Jack further.

Ianto looked at Jack, "It was a busy week" Jack offered as explanation.

"Interesting there doesn't seem to be any CCTV coverage over the next 2 days" Tosh said.

"What?" Ianto exclaimed, hoping to see his Lisa again, even if it was only on CCTV, his eyes glistering. Jack noticed this and looked away sadly. He wanted to comfort Ianto, but he wasn't sure how it would be received.

"Well it seems that UNIT have Lisa" Tosh said, "but why? And why haven't they told us about it?"

"What would they be doing to her?" Ianto said, his voice saturated with concern.

"Sorry Ianto. More importantly, let's hope that UNIT are not letting the alien tech get into the wrong hands" Jack said

_A/N: Well dear readers we are now half way, i hope you are still enjoying this fic._


	14. Chapter 14

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 14**

Over the next couple of hours Tosh, Ianto and Jack tried to track where UNIT would have taken Lisa, at times Ianto getting frustrated when leads led to dead ends. Tosh was very thorough but UNIT covered their tracks well it seemed. Jack contacted a reliable source he had at UNIT, an officer who didn't always think what UNIT did was all that ethical, he said that he would get back to Jack as soon as he heard anything as he was going to do some digging from the inside covertly.

Finishing off the last of the pizza Jack asked Ianto to come up to his office. "Ianto I want you to know that if I had known that you had rescued your girlfriend from Canary Wharf things would have been different"

"How?" Ianto asked still uneasy with Jack, the feelings he had developed for Jack while he had no memory of his girlfriend still there but mixed with his feelings for Lisa.

"You…..I…ummm…..I having feelings for you, that was not a lie" Jack fumbling over his words unsure if Ianto wanted to hear this.

"Jack I don't want to talk about this at the moment, I just want to find Lisa" Ianto said.

"Yeah about Lisa" Jack said reluctant in telling Ianto that when they find Lisa that she cannot exist, that she is a threat to the world, all cybermen are to be eliminated, "I understand that you love her, she will…."

"She will what?" Ianto asked curiously wondering what Jack was having trouble saying.

"Oh nothing, tell me how you were able to rescue her?" Jack said admirably, smiling at Ianto.

Ianto who was desperate to talk about Lisa, as she was such a secret after Canary Wharf said, "The ghost shifts were happening more and more often, then they seemed to morphed into those…those things"

"Cybermen" Jack interjected.

"Cybermen" Ianto continued, "they morphed into the cybermen, they were taking any and all Torchwood personnel, converting them, there was so much blood, screams. It was horrible. I was working in the lower levels, the archives were there and I spent most of my time there, it's a bit gloomy but I didn't mind, besides it was less gloomy when Lisa would come down to collect or drop off paperwork" Ianto said smiling at the thought, "at first I didn't know what was happening, as the…cybermen were rounding up the personnel in the upper floors. Lisa was three floors above me. Then someone, I can't remember who now, came down trying to escape them,.. the cybermen, he told me what was happening, I didn't think, I went straight up to where all hell had broke loose or so it seemed, I needed to find Lisa" Ianto said sadly, trying to explain what was going through his mind at that time to Jack. Jack nodded sadly.

"When I got to her floor, I couldn't find her at first, the doorways of the sections were all smashed out, there was rumble everywhere, desks were thrown about, but I couldn't find anyone, there was no one anywhere. I heard screaming, I went in the direction of where I could hear the screaming, there were cybermen everywhere but I kept out of their way, I can move fairly stealthily when I need to" Ianto looked at Jack who was smiling and nodding knowingly at this last statement, "then I saw her, she was there in a line of people who were being taken behind a plastic sheeting, I tried to get her attention without alerting the cybermen, but before I could get to her they took her behind the plastic sheeting" Ianto was breathing heavily now, his eyes misting up.

Jack waited patiently for Ianto to continue, "I snuck in behind the sheeting, I saw that Lisa…..Lisa was strapped to the conversion unit, she was screaming" Ianto was openly crying now, after several minutes he sighed deeply and gathered himself together and carried on, "then the strangest thing happened, all the cybermen were whooshed out of the room, leaving Lisa strapped to the unit, she wasn't fully converted. She was so happy when she saw me. I was so happy that I got to her in time. I knew that we just had to get the metal things off her so she could regular self again. I unstrapped her; this caused her to be in more pain. I'm so sorry Lisa, I kept on telling her, but I needed to get her away for there, away from all the destruction"

Jack couldn't help thinking that it wasn't just metal additions to her body that was the problem, the part conversion was enough to change her mind set, made her think like a cyberman, a cyberman's self-preservation.

"How did you get a hold of the conversion unit?" Jack asked softly not in an incriminating way.

"Lisa seemed to know what needed to be done, so she talked me through what I needed to do to help her, I went back to get the conversion unit that she was strapped to, it helped to sustain her, well sustain the pain that she was in"

"Oh Ianto, you were so brave," _and yet so fragile_ Jack thought, _with all his life experience he was still so fragile_, "and so much more intelligent than Torchwood One didn't give you credit for" Jack said admiring the young man in front of him.

Ianto looked at Jack trying not to make contact with Jack's blue orbs, but it was incredibly hard not to be lost in them, "I did what I had to do, what anyone would do for someone they love"

Jack lost in his own thoughts for a little while thinking to how he was before his transformation, thinking, would he do something this brave and stupid for someone he loved, but then thought he hasn't loved anyone that much, that intensely. Jack looked towards Ianto, saw that he was desperately trying to keep his eyes open, the last couple of days paying their toll on him, it looked like that he hadn't slept in several days. "Ianto lay down for a bit, you look like you need to sleep"

Ianto sat upright, back ramrod straight, "I'm fine"

"You are not" Jack said a little forcefully, then added more gently, "it's okay, just lay here on the sofa, I'll wake you if we get any more info"

Jack's soothing voice was just the tonic that Ianto's needed to give into his sleep deprived brain and allowed his eyes to close.

Closing the door softly to his office Jack walked down the stairs to Tosh, "Anything more?"

Shaking her head, "No, UNIT did a great job of covering their retrieval and wherever they are keeping Lisa"

"Tosh, do me a favour, don't get too familiar with Ianto's girlfriend, she is not Lisa, she is a cyberman" Jack said quietly to Tosh.

"Jack you don't mean to eliminate her when we find her?" Tosh said incredulously.

Jack tightened his lips, "All cybermen are a threat to the world, Lisa will not be the exception"

"I haven't known Ianto long, well only a couple of hours but I think he will be completely and utter devastated, he may never forgive you, and I think that may not be something you will be comfortable with" Tosh said carefully, "am I right?"

Jack with his hand rubbing his chin and his fingers clutching at his lips stared at Tosh telling her with his body language that she was right but didn't want to admit to it.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Whilst Ianto slept and after Jack had that chat with Tosh he thought about the lengths that Ianto went to, to help his girlfriend, that all he could see was Lisa, not a threat to the world, how could Jack hate him for that, Ianto did this for love not power which is what UNIT were probably wanting with the half converted Lisa.

Two hours into Ianto's sleep while Jack sat watching him whilst pretending to do some paperwork, Ianto starting to murmur in his sleep, gradually getting more vocal and louder, and being coated in a sheen of sweat. Jack quickly went over to Ianto, speaking softly, "Ianto, Ianto, wake up, it's a dream"

Ianto continued to moan and Jack noticed tears building in the corner of his closed eyes. Shaking him gently Jack gazed at Ianto's lips, licking his own in anticipation. Before he gave in to his urges, Jack shook Ianto more firmly. Ianto woke with a start looking wildly about, at first not recognising where he was, then the events of the last few days rushing into his memory was evident on his face, "Oh god, it's true, it's all true"

"It's okay Ianto, we are going to get through this" Jack thoughts were not so positive but he put on a brave front, he could see that Ianto was distressed.

"I need to go find Lisa" Ianto said sitting up.

"Whoa, slow down, Tosh is still looking into recovering the lost CCTV…"

"No, I need to go" Ianto said determinedly.

"You are not going to be able to do that on your own, let us help you" Jack said

Ianto knowing that Jack was right, but still felt helpless, "I'll go down to help Tosh" getting up off the sofa and walking towards the door.

Turning to Jack, Ianto said, "Thank you Jack, thank you for helping me to find Lisa" smiling a little, then swiftly went down the stairs to where Tosh was still hard at work.

Jack sighed and smiled at himself, was he doing the right thing, he wanted Ianto so badly, would Ianto ever forgive him for running him down. Would he ever forgive him for taking away his memories when he finds out, Jack would have to make sure that he never finds out.

_A/N: yeah I know that you're all thinking that Jack should use this opportunity to tell Ianto that he took his memories away but we all know that Jack doesn't always make the best decisions. _


	15. Chapter 15

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 15**

"Yes, thanks, I owe you" Jack said, then listened to the other man on the phone, "I'm sure that we can find some time for that" Jack said smirking.

Hanging up the phone, Jack yelled out "We're got something"

Tosh and Ianto's heads snapped up, "Yeah?" "Yes?"

"There's a disused house in Splott, sometimes used as a safe house for UNIT, my informant is sure that some secret business is occurring there and he heard that it was something to do with Canary Wharf"

Ianto jumped up, "We have to go there, now!"

"Okay, okay" Jack said, "we can't just storm in there, let's do some research so when we storm in, we know what we're dealing with. Okay?"

Ianto's face was a symphony of emotions, jubilation, anger, resolution then acceptance, "Okay" he said slowly.

"Give me the address and I will pull up the CCTV of that area to see what is coming and going" Tosh said.

For the next hour Ianto and Tosh poured over the CCTV images in the surrounding area on the address that Jack had given them, never really seeing the actual house, not surprising as Tosh assumed that UNIT would have disabled the CCTV cameras so their movements could not be detected as they done after the discovery of the half converted cyberman in Ianto's apartment.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"You can't honestly be serious in taking Ianto to this house. You know that we will have to dis-assemble the cyberman. I don't think Ianto will be too happy about that" Owen angrily said to Jack.

"Keep your voice down Owen" Jack whispered, "I don't think I'm going to be able to stop him coming"

"What the fuck Jack!" Owen hoarsely whispered, "why are you protecting him, you should have shot him on site"

"What he done was brave" Jack said, "he was knowledge valuable to us"

"He is a threat to us!" Owen said unbelieving that Jack was not eliminating Ianto, but helping him instead, "you're fucking him, aren't you?"

"And you are out of line" Jack spat, "I'm the boss and you will do as I say".

"Whatever _boss_" Owen said

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Stealthily Jack, Owen, Suzie and Ianto took positions outside the suspected holding place of Lisa.

"Okay Ianto you're with me" Jack said, "Owen, Suzie you take the rear, let's not have any bloodshed, but keep on alert"

Moving quietly to the front door, Jack gingerly tried to open the door, unsurprisingly it was locked, at that moment Jack heard some movement on the other side of the door. Quickly he motioned to Ianto who was on the other side of the door to move further to the side and get ready. The door opened and a young woman stepped out, Jack caught her by surprise and pulled her back into the house.

Ianto quickly followed Jack and the young woman into the house but paid no heed to Jack or her, his prime concern was Lisa, he must find and help Lisa. Ianto saw several closed doors leading off the front entry, he started with the first door, opening it and finding an empty room, the next door revealed a large table, five chairs, all mis-matched and a small refrigerator. The next 3 doors revealed nothing more than boxes almost like someone was moving out. With each door Ianto became desperate to find Lisa, hoping that the next door would reveal his much missed girlfriend. Almost crying as he opened the last door Ianto slumped to the floor as it was revealed that it too was empty.

Meanwhile Jack, who had communicated to Suzie and Owen that they were inside and for them to secure the perimeter and when they were satisfied that all was safe to come inside, was with the young woman who was now crying, "What was your purpose here?" Jack demanded.

"I…I don't know" the woman whimpered.

"You're UNIT, you have a cyberman here, what…was… the… purpose?" Jack had the young woman pushed up against the wall.

"I was only the support staff; I mainly did the upkeep of remote surveillance" the young woman sobbed.

"You would have seen something, what were they doing with the cyberman?" Jack growled in her face.

"Jack!" Owen called out as he entered the house seeing Jack had the young terrified girl pressed up against the wall and could see that she was clearly distressed, it wouldn't do to harm a UNIT officer, "put her down" at that Jack released the girl and she slumped to the floor.

At that moment Ianto stormed up to the girl staring down at her and screamed at her, "Where is she? Where is Lisa?"

_Oh great_, Owen thought, _Jack's boyfriend has just the same temper, wonderful_.

"Ianto, what do you mean?" Jack said bewildered, "Isn't the cyber…..Lisa here?"

"It's all empty, all the rooms are empty, she's not here" Ianto said desperately.

"Okay let's take this one question at a time" Owen said the voice of reason, unusual but it was known to happen on rare occasions, "is there a place where we can sit down to talk?"

Suzie who herself had been looking in all the rooms, called out, "Here, there is a room where we can talk"

Owen helped the girl up and they all moved to the room with the table and chairs.

"Now, tell us what you know" Jack demanded.

The girl looked to them all, pleading with her eyes, "I don't know much"

"You know more than us, so tell us what you know, or you are going to wish that…."

"Jack!" Owen said angrily.

"The cyberman didn't make it" the girl blurted out.

"What….what do you mean, didn't make it?" Ianto asked accusingly.

"It died" the girl said crying again.

"She" Ianto corrected her.

"She…she died" the girl said slowly.

"What were they doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure" the girl sobbed, "all I know that the clean-up happened two days ago, it…" she looked at Ianto's sad face, "she died four days ago, I'm here to ensure that all the equipment is collected for security back to UNIT"

"Fuck" Jack exclaimed.

Ianto crumpled, his sobs heart wrenching.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Back at the Hub, a sedated Ianto slept on the sofa. The mood in the Hub was thick with emotions, Owen concerned for Ianto's mental health, yet anxious that he could be a threat, Tosh frustrated that her research in finding out what happened to Lisa were turning up nothing, Suzie angry that her research was put on hold for some young kid who may have brought about the destruction of the world. And Jack, his feelings a mixture of fury with UNIT for keeping him out of the loop, sadness and admiration of the young man sleeping on his sofa and concerns about what will happen next with him.

"What did UNIT have to say for themselves Jack?" Tosh asked Jack after he had spent the better half of the day 'discussing' with them protocols and the Queen's wishes that Torchwood investigate all things alien.

"The usual bullshit, they have denied knowledge at first, then I told of the girl who revealed that the cyberman died, they did a back flip and said that all alien tech was destroyed"

"And you're going to believe that?" Tosh said.

"No way, I told them that I was coming to ensure that happened by decree of the Queen's wishes, they know what Torchwood is about"

"What are you going to do with Ianto? We can't retcon him again"

Jack sighed deeply, "I don't really know. He doesn't know that he was retconned the first time"

"Huh?" Tosh looked confused.

"He thinks that the accident, when I ran him over, is what caused the memory loss" Jack said guiltily.

"Oh! Jack? Do you think that we could use him here? He proved to be quite valuable and he was able to elude us and the clean-up team, not to mention keeping Lisa alive before the accident, he is smart" Tosh said admirably.

"Yeah, but I don't think that he would want to stay, Torchwood would carry too many bad memories for him"

"But you want him to stay?" Tosh, her female intuition correctly pinpointing Jack's thoughts.

Jack looked towards Ianto, sedated and sleeping on the sofa under the Torchwood sign, "Yeah I want him to stay"

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The next four days passed in a blurry of sedation for Ianto, Owen needing to sedate him as he couldn't cope with the grief and the desperation of not being able to help Lisa. When he was awake Ianto spent those moments juggling emotions between fury and screaming at Jack and UNIT, denial, demanding to see Lisa, , accusations, recriminations, and finally sorrow and crying on Jack's and Tosh's shoulders.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack called the team to the board room to discuss what to do with Ianto. Jack proposed that he come on board as part of the team. Ianto, unknowing that the team was discussing him in the board room, was feeding the weevils in the cells, he wanted to keep busy and he found feeding the weevils had a purpose, it appeared that Ianto didn't hold the same feelings that Yvonne Hartman did with aliens which was, kill first, discuss later and of course take their alien tech.

"No fucking way" Owen exploded.

"I don't care either way, we do need another member in the team, I for one are sick to death of not getting any time for my projects" Suzie said non-committal.

"I think that he would be a great asset to the team, he's resourceful, my god, look how he eluded everyone for months" Tosh said, admiring what Ianto could bring to the team, hoping that with another member, one as smart as Ianto what they would be able to do, although she had reservations because he was so young, younger than anyone else here at Cardiff.

"He's comes with too much baggage" Owen said angrily, "That boy has seen some atrocious and brutal things, some of them that even the most seasoned Torchwood operative would have trouble ignoring and moving on"

"He's strong, I believe he can overcome these things" Jack stated his case to his team, "yes, he's young, but I've never seen a mind like his, his determination even with all the atrocities that he witnessed"

"What was his role at Torchwood One?" Suzie asked.

"He was a junior researcher and archivist" Tosh said, "Jack has he seen our archives yet?"

"No, but I thought I would do that this afternoon" Jack said, "oh has any of you sampled his coffee?"

"Why are we even discussing this, Jack you're made up your mind it seems anyway" Owen said contemptuously.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was able to retrieve what was left of Lisa once UNIT had removed and incinerated the metal parts so they could have a funeral of sorts for Ianto's sake. However her grave, like that all the Canary Wharf victims was still in London that the clean-up team arranged for all the casualties even if they could not locate their actual bodies as was the case with all the converted or deleted personnel. Her real body was to be sealed in one of the several freezer vaults in Torchwood Cardiff.

Ianto was grateful to Jack for arranging to have her body brought back so he could hold her one last time.

"You know you could see her any time that you want" Jack said to Ianto.

"Huh?" Ianto looked at Jack quizzically.

'You could work here, I need another team member, you fit the bill, you're smart, resourceful and….and…" Jack was going to say great to look at but thought better of it, _time and place_ _Jack time and place_.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, but I would like to visit Lisa" Ianto said hopefully.

Jack, mixed feelings churning in his head, knowing that Ianto couldn't know of the whereabouts of Torchwood Cardiff unless he was a part of the team and knowing that Ianto couldn't be given another large dose of retcon without damage to his brain. Jack looked at Ianto sadly, who mistaken Jack's sad look for his rejection of not wanting to work with him, "I think that it would be complicated, you and I had something, even though you weren't completely truthful with me"

"Ianto, I'm really am sorry about that, if I knew, if I had an inkling that you had rescued your girlfriend, that she was in an apartment waiting for you to return for the help that you were giving her, I would have done things differently, you do believe me Ianto?" Jack said pleading with his eyes watering with emotion.

"Yes, it's just that….. you and me….I don't know" Ianto said, not wanting to acknowledge the urge to kiss Jack while he was still grieving the death of Lisa.

"Think about it, please" Jack said.

_A/N: Will Ianto join the team, tune in and find out._


	16. Chapter 16

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 16**

_A/N: the is a full on male on male sex scene at the end of this chapter, sorry I couldn't separate this chapter from the sex, just know that if you don't want to read the sex part that you could read up to the part where it starts then go onto the next chapter if it offends you._

"Okay and here is the archives" announced Jack to Ianto as Jack showed him the lower levels of the Hub. So far Jack had shown Ianto the green house, Ianto was impressed of the alien plant-life that they had growing, and the board room. The cells Ianto was well acquainted with, as that was the first area he started at when he arrived at the Hub and where he likes to go down to have some quiet time and feed the weevils.

Ianto looked around at the files that were scattered about in seemingly no order, and the stack piling precariously on the table ready for someone to file away, however Ianto suspected that this happened very rarely if the other pile building up beside it was anything to go by. Ianto looked down one of the aisle and motioned to Jack pointing a file box.

"May I sir?" Ianto asked politely.

"Yeah knock yourself out" Jack said appreciative that he would ask first. Not to mention the way that Ianto would occasionally say 'sir' and not in a mocking way, it was so god damn sexy.

Looking at the file Ianto discovered that for some reason Solarians was filed in the 'HIJ' aisle, Ianto instinctively walked to the 'QRS' aisle and placed the file box in the correct place noticing that other files were incorrectly filed, Jack watching him amusingly.

"Well what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Well it's larger than London's archives, but….ahh…..it…..it's a bit messy. Who does the archiving?" Ianto asked, not wanting to insult whoever did it.

"Well, whoever's got the time and inclination" Jack said apologetically.

"Oh I see, soooo no one really" Ianto understanding that the archives, although bigger than London's one was in complete disarray and there was no one actually assigned to do the job.

"Ianto, you co…" Jack was cut off by Tosh yelling in his ear through the comms. "Rift on the south bank"

Ianto watched Jack as he stopped mid-sentence and then appeared to listen though his blue tooth device, "Owen and I will take this one, yeah monitor from here, thanks" Jack responded to the communication that he received.

"Listen Ianto I've got to go, be gone for a couple of hours" Jack explained.

"Can I stay here and file these away?" Ianto pointing to the files on the table threatening to fall at any moment.

"Sure, but only if you want to" Jack said enthused, "that would be great".

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Three and half hours later Owen and Jack returned to the Hub with a disgruntled weevil joining the other weevils and other assortment of aliens in the cells. Jack and Owen were engaged in a conversation as they joined the others in the main part of the Hub.

"I don't know Jack, this one seems more intelligent than the others, I want to run a few tests, brain function and other tests, nothing evasive" Owen said.

"Yeah okay, we need to see if the recent weevils that are coming though the rift are from another future time" Jack said, "Hey where is Ianto?" seeing Suzie busy with her experiments and Tosh at her computer but no Ianto.

"Oh I haven't heard from him since you left" Tosh said

"And I haven't seen him since you took him down to the archives" Suzie stated.

"What, is he still down there?" Jack said surprised.

"He better still be there, and not hooking up his girlfriend up with alien tech" Owen sneered.

"That's uncalled for Owen!" Tosh who very rarely admonished anyone, yelled out to Owen.

"Sorry" Owen said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Thankfully Jack did not hear Owen's remarks as he was already making his way down to the archives.

Jack walked down to the archives, not seeing Ianto at the table with the files that he said he was going to be filing away, Jack looked down some aisles, starting at 'AB' finally seeing him sitting cross legged in the middle of the 'KLM' aisle sorting through the files at his feet, "Hey Ianto, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh sorry sir, got carried away, as I was putting away the files on the table I realised that the files already 'filed' were not exactly in the correct places" Ianto said apologetically, "I'm sorry I should have checked with you"

"Oh Ianto you misunderstand me, I am not angry with you, just concerned that you have spent the better part of the afternoon doing archives stuff"

"Oh that is quite alright sir, I don't mind doing it. It's what I used to do at Lond….." Ianto stoped, and swallowed worryingly holding back a sob as thoughts rushed back, for a short time there he had forgotten. Ianto looked horrified that for the time that he was down in the archives, busy with filing he forgot about Lisa.

"It's okay Ianto" Jack said soothingly, "Lisa will always be a part of you, you don't have to be thinking of her all the time, it's part of the grieving process"

Ianto nodded and gave a small smile, warming Jack's heart and making it beat a little faster. _Oh boy I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me_ Jack thought.

"Come on let's get something to eat, you must be hungry" Jack said.

"No that alright sir, I'll head home" Ianto said then realised what he said, the past three nights he had been sleeping on the sofa, mostly because he had been sedated, "I….I…".

"You're welcome to sleep here again tonight. Tomorrow we will go find you a place to live, hey, maybe your apartment that you had near the coffee shop will still be available" Jack trying to lighten Ianto's sudden depressed mood.

"Yes, I will go see Alys, see if they want me back there at the coffee shop unless…..unless that offer to work here still stands" Ianto said hesitatively, "I really would like to tidy and arrange the archives correctly".

"Most definitely" Jack said smiling broadly, "you can start tomorrow, ready to start at 8am sharp. Oh Ianto if I bought a coffee machine do you think that you could make some of your delicious coffee?"

"Oh I see so it's my coffee you're after" Ianto said smiling shrewdly.

"And other things" Jack said smirked.

Ianto gulped, thinking that maybe it has gone too far, he didn't want to re-start their relationship and yet a part of him did, he was very confused.

Over the next week Ianto was able to secure his apartment near the coffee shop, caught up with Alys and settled into life at Torchwood Cardiff. Tosh was ecstatic that Ianto was now working there, Suzie wasn't so happy but for the most part didn't really interact with Ianto as she was absorbed in her own time consuming project. Owen was downright rude to him most of the time, but softened a little when the coffee machine was installed and tasted Ianto's awesome coffee and as long as Ianto brought him a fresh cup, delivered on demand, Owen mostly ignored him.

Jack on the other hand spent as much time in Ianto's company whenever possible, helping him to adjust and grieve. After two weeks of working at Torchwood Cardiff, after the others had gone home Ianto was still working in archives when Jack came down to remind him that he doesn't have to work the long hours that he is putting in.

"I enjoy keeping the archives tidy and in order sir" Ianto responded.

"Ianto, can you do me a favour?" Jack asked

"Anything sir" Ianto said politely.

"Can you drop the sir when working hours are over" Jack smiling slightly.

"I don't think that would be appropriate" Ianto said straightening his back.

"Why? We had something before,…..could we again?" Jack asked hesitatively.

Ianto looked at Jack with longing, his breathing becoming fast and shallow. Shaking his head, "I don't think that we should"

"Why?" Jack asked taking a step closer to Ianto.

"I work for you" Ianto's voice trembling.

"So" Jack said pouting like a petulant child.

"The others will think that you are favouring me" Ianto said.

"Ianto I can't have you working here looking all sexy, I don't know if I can turn off my feelings for you" Jack said sadly.

"If it is easier then I will seek new employment" Ianto said sighing.

"No!" Jack said quickly, "it won't make it easier, you see I enjoy having you here, I know that the place before hasn't run so well and now everything is so neat and clean"

"You could get in a cleaner once a week to do what I do" Ianto said smiling.

"No, I don't think so, you do so much more than clean. You get us where we need to on time with all the right equipment, even Owen has noticed the difference, not that he will tell you" Jack stated.

"Thank you sir" Ianto said with a slight smile.

"It's Jack, you know that" Jack said scolding Ianto slightly.

"Thank you Jack" Ianto corrected himself.

"My feelings for you haven't changed. And I think that your feelings haven't changed as well, am I right" Jack said cautiously.

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes trying not to lose himself in his blue orbs but trying to get the courage to lie, to say that he didn't have any feelings for him anymore but he couldn't get the words out because his heart was beating so fast and he hoped that Jack couldn't feel the heat radiating from him, the heat that he had for Jack.

"Ianto, I need to touch you, kiss you….fuck you" Jack said lustfully yet full of love.

Ianto quickly closed the small gap between them crushing his lips onto Jack's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands roamed familiar yet nearly forgotten chests, waists and necks. Jack kissed down Ianto's neck causing Ianto to emit a moan that sent electric shocks of pleasure through Jack. Ianto's hands grabbed at Jack's arse caressing it and pushing him even closer to him so they could each feel the need of the other.

"Ja…ck….need….you" Ianto panted, his hand reaching for Jack's cheek and kissing him again, pouring his passion and lust into the kiss.

Jack's eyes darkening with lust and need for Ianto "Do you know…what you…do to me?"

Ianto kissing his way down Jack's neck and undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt, "Some idea….yeah… same thing to me"

Unbuckling Jack's belt on his trousers Ianto pushed his hand down into Jack's underwear, grasping Jack's weeping cock. Closing his fist around the throbbing member Ianto began to pump Jack making him groan and murmuring Ianto's name over and over.

Trying to regain some semblance of sanity Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, "Let's go upstairs to my bedroom, I want to do this properly, not here"

"No it can't wait, need you to touch me now" Ianto growled.

Jack quickly unbuckled Ianto's belt and just as quickly grasped Ianto's aching cock, Ianto's head arched back in pleasure, his eyes closed and he was panting heavily. Jack quickly got to his knees and took Ianto into his mouth sucking him slowly then sped up on Ianto's insistence; it wasn't long before Ianto shot his hot seed down Jack's throat, as Ianto screamed out Jack's name.

When Ianto regained his breath Jack pulled Ianto along the length of the corridor and up the stairs and up into Jack's office where Jack unlatched the floor leading to his den. Ianto stared, as it was the first time that he had been down here, he suspected that Jack had a bedroom in the Hub but was unsure as to where it was.

They quickly descended the ladder into Jack's bedroom, Jack urging Ianto to rid himself of his clothes. Jack wasting no time in kissing his way from Ianto's neck to his hips as he slowly placed a finger on Ianto's entrance, looking into Ianto's eyes, waiting for approval, Ianto smiled and nodded. Jack grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his aching cock and Ianto's entrance with his fingers and lining himself up he pushed himself in, almost crying at the pleasure of being this intimate again with Ianto. He began to thrust slowly at first and then more urgently as Ianto encouraged him to move faster and harder. Grasping Ianto's cock, which was hard again, Jack pumped it in time with his thrusts. After several minutes of erratic thrusting Jack shot his load into Ianto. Jack slumped onto Ianto's chest, as Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack to hold him there enjoying the warmth of Jack so close to him again.

They lay together wrapped up around each other and slept a dreamless sleep till the early hours of the morning.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it will became not so nice in the next few chapters so I hope this was a nice interlude. _


	17. Chapter 17

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 17**

Weeks passed by, in a haze of work, weevil hunting, archiving, snide comments by Owen, indifference from Suzie, quiet companionship from Tosh and gaining more and more closeness to Jack. With each passing day Ianto thought less and less of Lisa and Canary Wharf, but did not feel guilty about it, just knowing that was part of the grieving process. The memories of that awful day and the following days trying to save Lisa were still present in Ianto's mind but they were not all consuming as they had been. Ianto was able to live life and enjoy wonderful moments with Jack. Some of these moments were bordering on the risqué and some were gentle love making sessions. A few times Jack would be rough but Ianto understood that sometimes Jack needed to relief the tension, that was saving the world from alien threat and if Ianto could help Jack with that then he was happy to do that and besides he didn't mind it a bit rough, just not all the time.

Ianto's main job was archiving, keeping up the pretence of the tourist office, making sure that the team always had all that was needed for their retrievals of aliens, keeping the Hub clean, ensuring that there was always some food on stand by and of course making coffee. Ianto didn't go on many field missions except for weevil hunting which when it was just Jack and himself it always ended in a pleasant way of mind blowing sex with the secured weevil in the back of the SUV. Ianto didn't mind that he didn't go on most of the field operations as he was kept busy enough with looking after the Hub and the team.

TWTWTWTWTW

One evening while Owen and Suzie were all out retrieving a weevil that went rouge in the sewers that even the weevils that occupied the sewers were frightened of, Jack had to enlist Ianto and Tosh's help to retrieve a family of Fedorians that had wandered into Earth space and were disgruntled enough to cause some mayhem and trouble as they insisted the party that they were going to was here on this planetoid.

The Fedorians had gate crashed a garden party on the outskirts of Cardiff and most of the guests had seen the Fedorians as they strolled in, tentacles waving in the Earth's lighter atmosphere as they reached out with their three long fingers for the food that was on display on the long tables.

"Jack we are going to have to retcon the lot" Tosh said referring to all the garden party guests forgetting that Ianto was in earshot, "too many of them saw the Fedorians"

"Retcon?" Ianto asked puzzled.

"Ahhh …umm…" Tosh couldn't think fast enough, Ianto didn't know of the use of retcon, he had always help construct stories, he was actually good at inventing plausible stories to explain weevils that the population might had seen, but no one had yet used the retcon in his present on Jack's instruction. Jack gave her a filthy look and then turned to Ianto smiling, "Yeah, nothing flash, just a drug that helps the population to believe the stories we make up, when they have seen some of the aliens" Jack said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ianto stared between Tosh and Jack, frowning, something about that didn't make sense, "Oh I thought that the stories we came up with were very plausible" Ianto said pouting.

"Mmm some stories not so" Jack said smiling and shaking his head in jest, "It's your face, people just want to believe you, it's your boyish charm, you're very sexy, it's hard to resist" Jack said provocatively.

Ianto smiled back, talk about charm, Jack just exudes it to the extreme, that Ianto still wasn't immune. But there was something that bothered him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well no time to think about it at the moment, they needed to get the Fedorians back on track now that they had convinced them that this was not the party that they were invited to.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Returning back to the Hub tired and exhausted Tosh decided to go straight home after the Fedorians left Earth's space. Owen had the weevil on his autopsy table and trying to determine why this weevil was more aggressive yet displaying more intelligence. Suzie and Owen had to shoot it as the weevil spray had no effect, actually the sedative didn't even slow him down, and now Owen was in a bad mood but busy with his hands inside the weevil. Suzie had left for home, so it was only Jack and Ianto.

"Hey Ianto, join me" Jack indicated with his eyes towards his bedroom, "Owen won't even notice that we have gone" smiling in that way that is hard to resist.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute, I'll make a coffee for Owen and for us and then I'll join you" Ianto winked and gave a sly smile.

"Mmmm, planning a long session and needing the caffeine Ianto?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah something like that" Ianto responded grasping Jack's growing erection through his trousers then quickly stepped away.

"Oh you don't play fair" Jack said good humouredly.

"Really?" Ianto said in disbelief, "says the man that cheats every time we play Naked Hide 'n' Seek"

"Oh you love it when I cheat, that way you get to…." Jack said loudly

"Okay, I don't think Owen wants to hear what we get up to after everyone has gone" Ianto interrupted admonishing Jack, "now go, I'll bring you your coffee, be ready for me" Ianto finished with a wink.

Ianto quickly made the coffees, bringing one down to Owen who was working so intensely that he didn't even hear Ianto descending down the stairs into the autopsy bay with Owen's preferred coffee.

"Owen, coffee" Ianto stated as he approached Owen, his hands deep into the guts of the dead weevil.

"Oi tea boy, you never cease to amaze me how you know when coffee is necessary, at least you have some uses" Owen mocked, pulling off the gloves, "well for the rest of us as well"

"Yes" Ianto said politely.

Owen took a long sip, "Oh yeah, this is the drug" said closing his eyes, relishing in the taste of the most wonderful coffee, he never knew that coffee could taste this good until Ianto came to work here.

"Oh Owen we will need more retcon as we used a lot of it today, quite a lot of people needed it" Ianto said casually.

"huh" Owen thought that they weren't to mention any thing about retcon when Ianto was around, he must have been clued in to its purposes since he was talking about it, _he's handling it okay, that's good, I thought I would have to put him back on sedatives when he found out how he lost his memories_, he thought, "sure so how many hours of memories lost for those poor buggers?"

"Hours?" Ianto stunned, tried not to react at this revelation keeping his face poker straight.

"So I know how much to replenish the kit" Owen explained.

"Oh the usual" Ianto said thinking quickly, "where is it kept so I can top up the quantities in the kit"

"No that's okay, I've got to fill out the inventory every time" Owen said.

"Okay, well I've got some work to do in the archives" Ianto said casually.

"Sure" Owen sneered, "well you better not keep the Captain waiting"

Ianto ignored the dig at his and Jack's supposedly secret rendezvous.

Thinking about what Owen said about the retcon Ianto casually walked up the stairs even though his legs felt like they were going to give way at any time. Breath, breath, he told himself.

He walked down into the archives forgetting that Jack was waiting for him but he needed to gather his thoughts. With his mind racing with new information that by the time he had reached the archives he worked out that he would have been given retcon, it would explain the memory lost that the doctors could not account for, they said he had no head injuries and they said because it wasn't a physical injury then they expect that he would regain his memories when the trauma of the accident subsided. But since Torchwood had the power to take away people's memories with the use of retcon and he was in the presence of one Captain Jack Harkness at the time of his memory lost and accident, Ianto figured that it was Jack that had administered retcon to him, he vaguely remembers Jack saying _I'll wipe your memory_, than giving him a drink while laying on the road. Losing two years of memories and not have the ability to recall that he was in Cardiff to help Lisa, because Captain Jack Harkness gave him retcon caused Lisa to die.

So caught up in trying to piece it all together Ianto didn't hear Jack approach the archives in search of Ianto.

"Hey Ianto I thought you were coming straight up to me" Jack said smiling, "after giving Owen his….." and stopped when he saw the look of rage on Ianto's face.

"YOU, it was you" Ianto screamed at Jack.

"What? What are you talking about Ianto" Jack queried, confused.

"You retconned me after you ran me over" Ianto yelled, "you took my memories and I didn't remember about Lisa and she died" as Ianto's anger boiled over, he lunghed at Jack slamming him harshly him into the wall. Jack momentarily stunned by Ianto's strength buckled at the knees, giving Ianto the chance to punch him repeatedly till his fists were bloodied, mainly with Jack's blood.

As Jack slumped to the floor of the archives bleeding from his mouth and head, Ianto leaned over him with hatred in his face, "You are the most despicable man that I have ever met, you do that to me and then you bed me" the thought of how he was used by Jack, stirred his anger again and Ianto kicked at Jack as he lay on the ground gasping for breath. Over and over again Ianto kicked at Jack pouring out his grief.

Catching his breath, Ianto watched Jack slump to the side not moving, "Jack….Jack?...Jack!...JACK"

Jack didn't respond, his chest didn't move, Ianto stared wide eyed at the man that played a part in killing his girlfriend and who became someone special to him, how fucked up is that, Ianto thought, and now I have killed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 18**

Ianto raced up the stairs and into the Hub.

"Hey Ianto, 'wham-bam-thank-you-madam' night was it?" Owen mockingly called out to Ianto.

Without a backward glance Ianto walked out of the cog door not even pausing to take his bag or coat and not hearing the snide remark from Owen.

"Techy" Owen muttered to himself and shrugged.

TWTWTWTWTW

Half an hour later Jack staggered up to the Hub, his blood still evident on his shirt and in his hair.

"Rough sex, fucking stupid pricks" Owen muttered to himself when he saw Jack.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack demanded.

"How the hell do I know, I'm not his keeper, he came up half hour ago and stormed out, no cheerio or nothing" Owen said not caring.

"Get the CCTV up from half hour ago" Jack demanded, when Owen didn't move he yelled, "NOW"

"Bloody lovers tiff" Owen muttered under his breath, not wanting to incite Jack any further than he appeared to be already.

"Keep me posted, I'm going up and see if I can find him" Jack proceeded to go up the invisible lift, "tell me which direction he went in"

Owen watched Jack ascend on the lift using his wrist band to control it as he rolled back the CCTV from outside on the pier by half an hour.

"Right Jack, on the CCTV Ianto came out of the Tourist Office, ran down the pier and across the Plas" Owen stated, shaking his head, he couldn't think why he had to do this, Jack and Ianto had a fight, so what, and now he has to search for a pouting lover, this is why Owen didn't do relationships too many dramas, love 'em and leave 'em, was Owen's motto.

"Right, I'm heading there. Follow him on the connecting CCTV, and keep me informed" Jack ordered.

Jack headed to Ianto's apartment as it seemed that was where he was heading and it makes sense. Running across The Plas, as well as looking out in every direction to see if Ianto was sitting somewhere, it was late at night, and there were very few people about, so Ianto should be easy to spot, Jack thought.

"Owen, update please" Jack grimaced through the blue tooth device.

"Yeah he's headed for his apartment" Owen said

"Okay Owen go home I'll handle it from here"

"Yeah like I was losing sleep over your little tiff" Owen said sarcastically.

"He knows about the retcon" Jack snarled.

"Oh crap" Owen said, realising that Ianto just learnt about the retcon from him.

TWTWTWTWTW

Jack ran all the way to Ianto's apartment, hoping to catch up with him before he got there, even if Ianto got a head start he was hoping Ianto would have dallied on the way there but Jack didn't see Ianto anywhere on the way there. Jack knocked on the door to Ianto's apartment, "Ianto, let me explain"

No answer. But Jack could hear pacing inside the apartment.

"Ianto?" Jack knocked louder.

"Go away" Ianto cried, well at least I didn't kill him, he seems very much alive.

"Can I explain, please" Jack pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it" Ianto snarled.

"Please" Jack beseeched.

"Go away"

"No"

"My life was okay before Torchwood, now look at it" Ianto yelled.

"Ianto please open the door so we can discuss this behind closed doors" Jack said nervously.

"There's nothing to discuss" Ianto said through gritted teeth.

"I want to tell you everything, please open the door" Jack pleaded.

"I thought you HAD told me everything" Ianto rebuked.

"Please Ianto open the door" Jack said with some anger.

"GO AWAY" Ianto said loudly.

"Hey keep it down out there" one of Ianto's neighbours called out.

"Go, I'll talk to you in the morning" Ianto said in a neutral tone.

"Ianto, first thing, okay" Jack said sadly, his hands lingering on Ianto's apartment door, caressing it like it was Ianto's face.

There was no more response from Ianto so after five minutes Jack left despondent but with some hope that after Ianto had thought about it in his own time and they talk in the morning everything will be alright.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack looked at the clock yet again, ten minutes pass eight o'clock, Ianto is never late. But considering the night that Jack supposed he had, thinking about the retcon situation Jack thought maybe he slept in. _No, I won't ring him, I don't think that will go down too well Ianto would hate to be reminded that he had slept in, no I will be patient and wait,_ Jack thought.

Twenty five minutes after eight, Jack was starting to get antsy, going against his better judgement Jack decided to ring Ianto, Jack got no answer, _he must be still sleeping or in the shower, I'll go to him, hmmm a sleepy or just showered Ianto is always a delight,_ Jack thought. Buying a couple of croissants on the way Jack walked quickly through the Plas on route to Ianto's apartment.

Knocking on Ianto's apartment door Jack could not hear any movements, so he knocked louder, "Ianto, I decided to come to you, hope that's okay?" Jack said in a singsong voice.

No answer.

Knocking louder, Jack called out "Ianto". Still no answer. Jack thinking maybe I passed him without seeing him in the Plas, so he got his mobile phone out and rang Ianto's number, no answer, actually Jack could swear that he could hear the ring tone from Ianto's mobile behind the door at the same time. Maybe he is still in the apartment and is determined not to talk to me or maybe he's done something stupid. Jack could only think of that possibility now, _damn, I should have thought of that first after all the things that have happened to Ianto, is it any wonder that Ianto would be suicidal_. Jack ran at the door in an attempt to break the hinges, the door rattled but didn't open.

"Hey what's you doing buddy?" Ianto's neighbour popped his head out of his door.

"My friend was supposed to be meeting up with me this morning and he's never late, I'm a little worried about him" Jack blurted out.

"Well he packed up and left in the wee early hours of this morning" the neighbour said.

"What!?"

"He gave me the keys, told me to give it to the owner and left" showing Jack an envelope.

Jack stared wide eyed at the neighbour in disbelief, what he said should make perfect sense, after all Ianto was very upset, but he didn't want to believe it, swallowing hard he thanked the neighbour and left.

Taking out his mobile he rang Tosh who he suspected would be at work by now, "Tosh" "Yeah hi" "Can you access the CCTV images near Ianto's apartment in the early hours of this morning" "Yeah, I'm coming back" "Yes I know that Ianto is not in as yet" "I'll explain when I get back"

Looking up and down the street, futilely hoping that he would see Ianto, but knowing that would be too easy, he walked back to the Hub throwing the croissants in the bin.

Jack's thoughts were a jumble of confusion, _how did this happen, I thought I was protecting him by not telling him about the retcon, did I put my needs before his, I wanted him so much, maybe it's not too late to fix this, just got to find him, explain, give him some time and we'll be good again,….. _"I'm not ready to let you go" Jack murmured out aloud as if speaking to Ianto, wanting desperately to talk to Ianto.

TWTWTWTWTW

Back in the Hub Tosh was already working on obtaining the CCTV images around Ianto's apartment, "Okay Jack, got it. What's the problem?"

"I'll explain in a bit, what have you got?" Jack said abruptly.

"I started at around 4am, you were a bit vague, wasn't too sure what you meant by the early hours in the morning, coming up to 5.45am now" Tosh said professionally.

Jack stood behind Tosh watching the front of Ianto's apartment block, it was all very quiet, the occasional cat and jogger would pass but all in all, not many people out at all, the early morning workers were probably up but hadn't started on their journeys as yet. At seven minutes pass 6am Ianto emerged from his front door, it appeared that he knocked on his neighbours door and handed him an envelope and then walked out the front foyer with a back pack on, breathed heavily and headed right.

"Follow him, check where he goes, I need to find out where he is, as soon as you catch up as to where he is now" Jack said rushed.

"Jack" while still scanning Ianto's movements, "what's wrong? Why are we following Ianto"

"He found out about the retcon, he won't let me explain" Jack said sadly.

"Oh" Tosh said realising that Ianto took it badly.

Tosh was able to follow Ianto for another hour then he went into an alley way where there was no CCTV image, then checking the CCTV from the opposite side of the alley way expecting him to emerge from the other side but Ianto didn't appear. Tosh accessed it again, going over it again trying to locate Ianto but nothing.

"Umm Jack, I seemed to have lost Ianto" Tosh said confused.

"What do you mean you lost Ianto?" Jack said gruffly.

"He walked into the alley way, here see" Tosh showed Jack the part where Ianto could be seen walking into the alley way, "I accessed the CCTV from the other side and there's nothing, I've gone back to where he entered the alley way, thinking that he's come out the same way again but nothing" Tosh said looking worried.

"He would know that we would probably try to track him, he's was able to elude us before" Jack said, "damn he's done it again"

"Those skills of his in disappearing are remarkable" Tosh said admiring Ianto's knack of eluding her but wished he wasn't so damn good.

"Scan everywhere, and I mean everywhere, I'm not going to lose him again" Jack said determinedly, "he can't have gone far, he doesn't have his wallet, no money, no identification"

An uneasy silence descended with Tosh and Jack thinking that if Ianto was to die or get harmed and ended up in hospital he would have no ID on him and therefore he would not be identified, _mental note contact the hospital with his photo_ Jack thought.

Several hours passed with nothing to show for all of Tosh's diligence, and to say that she was getting frustrated would be down-grading her mood.

When Owen came in late due to his late finish the night before and because he knew that the rift was quiet, Jack grilled him as to what Ianto said as he left the Hub the night before.

"He said nothing Jack, I figured that he was going for a walk, figured you two had a spat and he was coming back since he didn't take his bag or coat"

"So he didn't say anything to you? Nothing at all?"

"No, like I said he just rushed out, then you came up half hour later" Owen said not really caring, "have you check his apartment, did he leave anything there that might clue us in as to where he may have gone?"

"Crap I should have thought about that" Jack said, thinking that he was off his game, his emotions all over the place, how did Ianto worm his way into his life in such a way that Jack couldn't think straight.

After obtaining Ianto's key to the apartment from the unwilling landlord, Jack and Owen checked out Ianto's apartment, noticing that not much had been taken, some clothes, a pair of joggers and a back pack. He left his mobile phone, there were several missed calls from Jack, and his suits were still in the wardrobe. It was like he left it like he intended to come back or didn't think he needed these things where he was going, and he didn't take his mobile that was concerning.

Jack paid the rent for the next month and kept the key and his mobile explaining to the landlord that Ianto would be back, _if we find him, and I can talk to him, and if he will have anything to do with me_, Jack thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 19**

Posting this chapter earlier than usual, because I wasn't going home after work as the hubby and I have gone out to a show at the Sydney Operal House straight after work and I don't want to do this posting whilst at work. So lucky you, not having to wait till I come home around midnight or later to post that day's instalement, so enjoy but I will go back to posting at the usual time.

_A/N : sorry if this chapter upsets you, it was a very difficult one to write, I was crying as I wrote it, it took some time to write as my tears kept on blurry my vision. _

Several weeks passed and still no sighting of Ianto, Jack couldn't let it go, every and any moment he had free, rift permitting, he would scan the CCTV images, he even enlisted the help of Detective Swanson. The sombre mood in the Hub affected them all, not because they were missing their coffee that they quickly came to enjoy and look forward to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee that assaulted their senses but because they had grown accustomed to having Ianto around, his efficiencies and quiet presence. Tosh missed Ianto the most besides Jack, she could chat with him without the snarkiness that was Owen and the indifference that was Suzie and well Jack was her boss, the enigmatic figure that she revered but kept a part of herself with him at a distance. No Ianto was someone she felt safe with and he had a sense of humour that the others had yet to notice. She missed him badly and hoped that he would return once he realised that what Jack did was not out of malice but ignorance at the time. She kept a watchful look on the CCTV whenever she had the chance forever hopeful that she may see him and kept a close ear to any reports of anyone matching his description.

Jack was always in a foul mood especially after viewing the CCTV images of random places and when checking with Dect. Swanson for any sighting with the missing persons bureau and coming up with nothing. Because Ianto did not take his wallet Jack presumed any money he had on him would have gone and believed he would not have spent a large amount of his money traveling elsewhere. But that didn't stop him checking CCTV images at London and a few places that Ianto mentioned in passing when they chatted late into the night.

Some nights Jack would drink himself to oblivion, some night randomly picking fights with strangers just to feel something, as he just felt numb all over, with each passing day of no news of his elusive lover.

TWTWTWTWTW

Running his hands through his hair Ianto emerged from the smoky room looking gaunt, his jeans hanging off his hips precariously, the belt his only salvation, the grey haired man guiding Ianto to a motel, the lights to 'motel' had the 'm' burnt out so it read 'otel', the perfectionist in Ianto looked at it wistfully fighting the urge to climb up to replace the bulb, _why do people not fix things as they occur_ he thought. After paying a man at the desk and giving him a knowing nod, the grey haired man led Ianto up to the third floor and opened the door inviting Ianto in. Laughing to himself Ianto thought that's a moot point, the invitation, as it was already agreed on that Ianto would provide this man some sexual gratification, the invitation was so formal, and yet the activity that they were to engage in shortly far from formal, hence the run down 'otel'.

"Right, here you go" the grey haired man said with a tight smile, handing Ianto a leather outfit that was small, but when Ianto put it on, was still large on his skinny frame.

The grey haired man unclipped the restrains that were hanging off the wall onto the clips that were on the leather outfit that Ianto wore. Ianto was silent throughout the exchange and the set-up of the equipment necessary for this man's erotic desire.

"Do you have a safe word?" the grey haired man asked.

"Jack" Ianto said expressionless. 'Jack' became Ianto's safe word as he knew he would never call out his name, as this was the price that he had to pay for sleeping and falling in love with the man who was partly to blame for his girlfriend's death.

"Right, let's start" the grey haired man said eagerly, his eyes scanning Ianto's skinny frame and the flesh that was exposed from the leather outfit.

Ianto nodding slightly not making contact with the man who would be soon giving him the penance that he deserved for causing the death of his girlfriend and then fucking the man who allowed it to happen.

The man raked his longish nails down Ianto's chest, arms and legs stopping just short of his groin that was encased tightly in leather. Grabbing hold of Ianto's wrists the man whispered near Ianto's ear, "You like it rough, don't you, the pain turns you on"

Ianto did not respond, no response was needed nor wanted.

On one of the man's fingernails was a metal talon filed to a fine sharp point and when he brushed it along Ianto's chest a bead of blood seeped out, the man started to breathe heavily, staring at the droplets of blood and swallowing in gulps. Using the talon he swished it up Ianto's left thigh producing the same result, and same reaction from the man. Trying to rein in his emotions the man moved to another part of the wall, he looked and considered all the instruments of torture that were on display there. He picked up a studded knuckle duster and looked at it lovingly, caressing it, then he disregarded it and put it back, selecting a black leather whip instead.

The man held the whip in both hands running the leather straps thru his left hand as he grasped the handle, moving towards Ianto who held his head down. The man caressed the whip to Ianto's cheek, indicating to Ianto to lift his head, Ianto obliged even though he was distancing his mind from this room.

Stepping back the man lifted the whip and brought it down quickly in one swift motion, the searing pain causing Ianto to scream out in agony.

"Oh yeah, scream, loving that" the man moaned. Bringing the whip up close to Ianto's chest he rubbed the whip between them then walked away again, "Scream for me"

Again bringing the whip above his head the man flicked the whip in Ianto's direction to connect with his flesh, Ianto could not stop the scream of anguish emitted from his vocal cords. Again and again the whip was brought down onto Ianto's flesh breaking the exposed flesh on his chest, arms and legs each time causing Ianto to scream out in agony and grief. But not once did he call out the safe word.

The man's breathing becoming more and more erratic and he reached down to touch his own groin, reaching into his boxers he began to masturbate. Ianto watched the man's hand disappear into his boxers breathing a sigh of relief knowing that the pain for the time being was over, the man continued to masturbate until his release of his arousal.

"Thank you" he said to Ianto, as he released the clips on the restraints and grabbing hold of Ianto as he slumped forward, Ianto yanked his arm away letting him know that he did not require help, mainly Ianto did not want the man to touch him. Ianto sought out sadists as they didn't want nor need the actual sex act but rather the pain that they could inflict on others in a controlled way. This way Ianto could stay clean and didn't want any pleasure for himself, it was his punishment after all.

The grey haired man handed Ianto 50 pounds, "Same time next week?" he said hopefully. Ianto nodded. Ianto took the money without a word, in actuality he spoke very very little, he did not want to reveal anything of himself.

Taking the money, and after getting dressed Ianto walked back, trying to control the pain that each step required, to his bed sit that was a ten minute walk away and promptly pay the rent for the bed sit that was overpriced for what he got, but this way he was where he deserved to be, near High Street district near the railway tunnels, most people living here, if what they did was living, were just existing having lost their way in life.

Sitting on his neatly made bed that occupied most of the area in the bed sit, Ianto swabbed the wounds inflicted after tonight's activities, it would not do well if his wounds become infected even though the men that like to inflict pain caused the wounds they still wanted skin that looked pure and without pussy infected sores so Ianto treated the injuries, the medications costing almost the money he made from providing this service to the sadist doms that sought him out. Yes, he was scarred but his wounds never got infected and that was why he was popular with the doms, Ianto would never refer to himself as a masochist or a sub as he did not enjoy the pain inflicted, never was aroused, instead he saw this as his penance.

_A/N: as I said before sorry if this upset you, it was very upsetting to write, if you choose to comment please remember that society is the problem not me. and oh I don't know anything of S & M, only what I learnt from my internet research and Wikipedia, so excuse my bad intrepretations of this ._


	20. Chapter 20

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 20**

_A/N: this is rather a sad chapter, giving insight into Ianto's reckoning. _

Jack spoke to Detective Swanson daily, some days she was irritated by his constant checking with her but for the most part she could see that he was very concerned. He would ask if there was any sighting of anyone matching Ianto's description, describing to her Ianto's build, mannerisms and dress sense that she thought that if she was to walk into him she would know him even though she never met him.

Jack had Tosh check and re-check the CCTV on that fateful night to see if she missed anything, she herself wanted to find something, not believing that Ianto could evade the CCTV that effectively but each time she looked she could not find anything to give her a clue as to how Ianto did it.

Owen and Suzie, even though helpful at the beginning refused to indulge Jack's obsession of finding Ianto, Owen saying that he needed to accept that Ianto did not want to be found. The only salivation was that Ianto has not deluged any secret Torchwood information, something that Suzie and Owen voiced their concern which caused them to look enthusiastically at first but once it was obvious that Ianto had no intention of blowing Torchwood's cover they lessened their zeal for finding Ianto.

Jack never gave up his search, forever hopeful that he would find Ianto and be given the opportunity to explain, to explain that what he did was wrong, that he was wrong for not divulging to Ianto that he was having a relationship with him under false pretences and more importantly giving him retcon.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Life for Ianto was just a succession of men who would hurt him physically to obtain their sexual gratification, some of the men were ruthless in their endeavours to reach their sexual high, inflicting many wounds that sometimes took days to mend causing Ianto to not be able to attract the men who would pay good money for a body that was minimally marked, the men Ianto attracted after being whipped ruthlessly, cut savagely and slashed viciously caused more injuries which began a spiralling down ward trend in not gaining better clientele, who would be more gentle.

But this was his penance.

Some of the men would laugh at Ianto afterwards as he struggled to leave, pleased in their efforts to inflict pain and cause injury to Ianto. Ianto never complained.

As this was his penance.

Some times Ianto had to decide to whether to buy bandages or food and even though he knew he hadn't eaten in several days, he would choose bandages to treat his wounds so they could heal therefore he could be attractive to the sadists who used his body for their pleasure.

But this was his penance.

When Ianto had the money for food, and when hunger overcame him he would buy a dubious take away meal from places that had rats and cockroaches scurrying freely on the floor and countertop turning Ianto's stomach.

But this was his penance.

Many times after he serviced the men who used his body in their sadomasochistic games Ianto struggled to walk back to his bedsit, every step a new definition of pain. But he endured.

As this was his penance.

Ianto's love of reading, his thirst of knowledge never abated and even though he struggled to walk the 2 hours to get to the library he would not allow himself to go as often as he would like.

This was his penance.

Ianto recalled going to The Mumbles as a child with his family on summer holidays and even though it was closer than when he lived near Cardiff, and he would desperately wanted to go to relive the good times of his childhood, he did not go.

As this was his penance.

Ianto's sense of good personal hygiene, he had to pay to have a shower, and dressing smart was still important to him but sometimes he did not have the money to buy those things that made him feel good.

But this was his penance.

Most nights Ianto prayed that each night would be his last hoping that the next lash of the whip, the next punch in his guts, the next slice of a sharp instrument would be his last, hoping that his body would just give up the fight to stay alive, death would be welcome, but he would not take his life, that would be too easy.

This was his penance.

Many mornings Ianto woke bruised and battered, crying knowing what the night would bring, more of the same, wondering when it would end but he wouldn't allow himself too many tears. Each day faded into the next, a never ending fog of blame, guilt and pain.

As this was his penance.

His life now was a constant torment - this was his penance.

A penance for falling in love with Jack that condemned his girlfriend to her death through his lies.

Ianto's life was never prefect before but he tried to make the best of any situation and went to a lot of effort to keep to life's code of ethics and morals, always being polite to all who passed his way. Neatness and cleanliness were important to him even when he wasn't in the best of situations, it was not the first time that Ianto lived hand to mouth and he learnt how to survive, but the last time was through necessity, this time it was for atonement. Ianto didn't know when he would feel that he had fully atoned; sometimes he felt that he would never make amends, the guilt and grief so much that it consumed him.

There were a few moments when Ianto was able to think about Lisa, he remembered how she accepted him just as he was, at times quiet, always neat to the point of distraction, polite even when other people were rude to him and always wanting to increase his knowledge that he could be a bit of a know-it-all but she loved him all the same, and Ianto loved her with all his heart so why did Ianto also love Jack. Jack, who with his lies condemned his Lisa to her death.

But Lisa was gone now, dead because he could not break through the retcon that was given to him by the man he was fucking, the man he had grown to love, this was his penance for loving someone who disregarded and didn't care for him. Ianto, after quiet contemplation, realised that Lisa really did die at Canary Wharf but could he forgive Jack, could he forgive himself?

_A/N: I know that some reviewers and probably readers who don't review think the last chapter was a bit dark and I'm sorry that I have put Ianto in this situation and some people think that this is out of character of Ianto, but think, do we really know how Ianto survived while he was drifting before TW and he was always a bit damaged. And I think it is in his nature to blame/ punish himself for things even out of his control, that's just the type of person he is. But soon the darkness will be lifted._

_Oh and today is January 26th Happy Australia Day everyone, I'm off to celebrate the Aussie way,BBQ, beer and a game of football._


	21. Chapter 21

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 21**

Jack dragged his tired body into the Hub in the early morning after spending yet another night wandering the streets at nights. He couldn't sleep, not that he did much sleeping before but he couldn't bring himself to sleep until he found Ianto, alive or dead, _please don't let him be dead_, he thought. He went over and over the events that led to this situation, if only he accepted Ianto from the beginning, if only he didn't give Ianto the retcon, if only he gave more of himself so Ianto didn't feel the need to find out what was missing in his life, if only he told the truth to Ianto when he found out that he was a Canary Wharf survivor, if only he didn't fall in love with Ianto.

Jack noticing that Tosh was already at work acknowledged her dimly, she was yet again going over more CCTC videos, "Jack…..I….I'm not sure…I.." Tosh said hesitatively as soon as she saw him.

Jack was at her side within seconds, "You found Ianto!" Jack said full of anticipation.

"Well, I'm not sure" Tosh said unsure.

"Show me" Jack said quickly.

Tosh showed him the CCTV video of rent boys in Cardiff's seedier suburb, standing near a street corner plying their trade, the quality was grainy, due to the irregular upkeep of the cameras in the area. Jack stared closely, hoping and yet not hoping that Ianto was one of the men and boys there.

"There, that one" Tosh said pointing to a man, with Ianto's build, although a bit plumper but the hair was quite long and there was a tattoo on his upper arm.

Jack squinted and stared then slowly shook his head, "No Tosh that's not Ianto, a part of me wishes that you were right but I'm certain that's not him"

"I'm sorry Jack" Tosh said, sorry on so many levels, sorry that they thought that Ianto could be here, sorry that it wasn't Ianto, sorry that she lifted Jack's hope for a short while, and then to have them dashed again.

"No that's okay Tosh" Jack said solemnly, "Ianto wouldn't do that anyway" but thought to himself, that he would take a walk around that area tonight just in case and make some inquiries. He walked away his head lower than it had been it ages, the constant searching had taken away his zest for life.

TWTWTWTWTW

The wounds were becoming too slow to heal, a combination of repeated opening and irritation and not enough adequate food prevented Ianto's normal healing process to take effect. He thought about going to the doctors but that would alert anyone on the lookout for him, mainly Torchwood, if they were looking for him. Jack, probably has given up on him, why would he bother with a stupid worthless man like him, maybe Jack got what he wanted from Ianto, a bit of sexual fun and now that the truth came out Jack couldn't be bother with him. But Ianto didn't want to take the chance that Torchwood, even if Jack didn't give a shit either way, were still looking out for him, after all he had the knowledge of Torchwood, and there were no such things as former Torchwood employees as far as Ianto was aware of, they ether died on the job or were recruited into UNIT.

So no, he won't be going to the doctors even though he knew he had to, if the injuries, a part of his penance, were to heal but he couldn't take the chance. Maybe he could find some drug dealer that could help him with the pain and healing but Ianto, who had seen many of his friends on the estate become hooked, decided that that wasn't an option, so no, that would be the last straw. Ianto would need to find a better way for his wounds to heal. What, he didn't know, if only he had the strength to go to the library he could do some research.

Ianto thought about selling his body in other ways, rather than as a whip boy or sub, it was an option that Ianto was not comfortable with, having sex with strangers could provide some pleasure for him or even have the semblance of intimacy and Ianto could not allow that.

That night none of the usual doms were interested in him.

"Get your cuts healed up first, not interested while you're all pussy mate"

"You're cute, but I like my whip boys scar-free"

"Nope, not interested, clean yourself up boy" were some of the responses Ianto got, each one a dagger in his chest, thinking how was he going to pay the rent. Finally a large hairy man approached him, "Hey you, skinny boy, wanna be my sub for the night?"

Ianto looked trying to hide his disgust at the smelly overweight man, gulped and nodded thinking of the rent that was now due. The large man grabbed a hold of Ianto, dragging him into the alley way.

"I…I..I don't do sex….okay?" Ianto stammered.

"Yeah, whatever" the large man said.

"Please no sex, whatever else you want is fine, okay" Ianto said trembling.

The large man pushed Ianto up against the wall, "Yeah, I wouldn't put my dick in you anyway" he said in disgust, "take off your shirt" he demanded.

Ianto slowly took off his t-shirt, the large man irritated with Ianto's sluggishness grabbed his shirt and tore it from his body, then pushing Ianto up against the brick wall rubbed himself against Ianto. Grabbing hold of Ianto's neck in his large meaty hand, squeezing painfully, the large man pumped his cock with his other hand. Thankfully he didn't take long to reach his arousal as Ianto was beginning to lose consciousness from the pressure on his neck shutting his windpipe. Gasping, Ianto fell to the dirty alley ground, gulping for breath; he held his hand out for payment.

The large man snorted, "Not worth paying you, you didn't give much of a struggle" throwing Ianto a ten pound note and walked away zipping up his pants. Ianto whimpering took the note, noticing that it was only a ten pound note, "Please that's not enough"

"What?" the large man walked back, "it's what you are worth" kicking Ianto in the back of his thigh forcing Ianto back onto the ground. Ianto laid there too afraid to move, too afraid to talk.

_A/N: I'm sorry, so sorry I hate doing this to Ianto, but I promise you it does get better soon, again I'm sorry, please don't hate me._


	22. Chapter 22

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 22**

_A/N: Posting early as it's a public holiday here and I will be out for most of the day and mainly to give the readers some hope after the last 3 chapters. just remember that sometimes you need to reach rock bottom to be able to make amends._

"Jack, can you focus?" Owen said accusingly, "you must have noticed that the weevils of late have displayed more intelligence and this is proving to be problematic"

Jack didn't reply as he drove out to where Owen said there was a hive of weevils living out in the woods, not their usual sewers, he was staring out as the people walked by, "Are you listening to me?" Owen growled.

"Yes I heard you, weevils, more intelligent, problematic" Jack recited sarcastically not looking Owen's way except when he was looking down that side of the street.

"Jack he is not going to just appear walking down the street" Owen said snidely.

"Don't know what you're talking about Owen" Jack said looking at him with a sideways glance.

"Yeah sure" Owen said defeatedly. This has been going on for a bit more than month now, Jack spending all his available time and some Torchwood time searching for Ianto, even dragging Tosh into his obsession.

"I'll put my report on your desk, and when you feel the need you can read it" Owen said giving up, hoping that if and when Ianto turns up Jack will get back to doing his job, that of leading Torchwood. Sometimes Owen thought that if Ianto had died Jack would have been able to move on, at least that was closure, but this, not knowing is what is killing the life in Jack. Owen noticed that Jack wasn't even hooking up with randoms for a quick fuck as he used to, it's like he's given up on life. Maybe he should find a corpse that had Ianto's build and try to pass it off as Ianto's so Jack could move on, Owen thought, yeah and with my luck the real Ianto would turn up, what is it they say, you wait and wait for a train and the moment you light up a cigarette the train comes.

"Stop Jack!" Owen expressed loudly.

"What, did you see him?" Jack said excitedly, looking around expectedly.

"What? No, we're here, the woods where the weevils are holed up" Owen said shaking his head at Jack.

"Oh" Jack said dejectedly.

The night activities rounding up the weevils and moving them further into the woods when it was realised that they were posing no problem to the population passed uneventfully. At the night's end Owen went home or rather to find some random female to spend the night with and Jack went back to the Hub to view more CCTV.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto's head flopped onto his chest, his breathing laboured he tried to focus his eyes but his vision was blurry.

"Hey come on, you got to leave, the hour is up" Ianto's customer yelled at him, unclipping the restraints.

Ianto struggled to stand and fell to the floor slipping in his blood. "Jack" Ianto whimpered.

"Come on, time to go home" the customer said losing patience grabbing hold of Ianto and hauling him up. Ianto tried to move his arm away but the movement caused him to sway and as he tried to straighten up, he lost consciousness.

"Fuck" the customer said grimacing, racing out of the motel room.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Jack!" Tosh screamed out, "Detective Swanson on the line, she said that a hospital in Swansea has a John Doe that matches Ianto's description"

Jack jumped out of the chair he was sitting on in one fluid motion and raced up to his office where Tosh was. She was engaged in the never ending pursuit of trying to sort through the mounting files that were there while Jack poured over more CCTV images.

Grabbing the phone from Tosh, Jack listened to Swanson, "And you're sure that it's him"

"Much skinnier, but fairly certain, he was brought in unconscious to A&E at Moriston Hospital, near Swansea, got transferred to Singleton, he has been in intensive care for the past two days, apparently he was heard to say Jack a few times, the only clue to his identity"

"Thanks, oh thank you" Jack said almost crying then turning to Tosh, "I'm going to Swansea"

"I'm coming with you, thankfully the rift is predicted to be quiet for the next three days, for once luck is on our side" Tosh spoke quickly.

Tosh and Jack looked at each other and smiling almost too scared to really hope that it could be really Ianto.

Jack grabbed his coat and tugging Tosh along with him, raced out to where the SUV was parked.

"Call Suzie, tell her to get to the Hub" Jack said smiling for what seemed the first time in ages, "to man the rift"

"It's been a while since I've been to Swansea, it is the M4 Tosh?" Jack asked as he sped out of Cardiff.

"Yep, take the A470 for the M4, should take us about an hour" Tosh said whilst looking at her laptop, "although….." _the way you drive normally let's say 45 minutes or less _Tosh thought but didn't say out loud, even though Jack was in a better mood than he has been in more than a month, until she knew for certain that the man in Singleton hospital was Ianto it may be best to keep the light hearted banter till everything was back to normal.

Swinging into the carpark at Singleton hospital Jack raced up to the hospital with Tosh trying to keep up with him.

"Intensive care?" Jack asked the nurse at the desk.

"Third floor" the nurse smiled.

By this time Tosh caught up with Jack and they entered the lift together. Walking quickly with Tosh trying to match his speed, Jack approached the desk at the Intensive Care unit, "Ianto Jones?"

"We don't have a Ianto Jones, sorry" the desk nurse replied.

"He may be listed as a John Doe" Tosh explained.

"Oh cute guy, severe blood loss, cuts and bruises?" the nurse asked.

Jack eyes widen with sadness and helplessness, "Y.. , can we see him, now?"

"Oh I'm sorry he was transferred to Cefn Coed, Mental Health just this morning, you just missed him by 20 minutes" the desk nurse stated.

"What! No!" Jack said frustrated that he missed seeing his lover by a mere twenty minutes.

"Excuse why would he be transferred to Cefn Coed?" Tosh asked, the voice of reason.

"Well when he came to he kept on saying that he didn't want to be treated, that it is his penance, his punishment" the nurse said sadly, "so cute too, who would have thought he was disturbed, bit of a masochist"

"What?" Jack said confused.

"He had all these scars on his body, that's why he was in, his last session nearly killed him" the nurse said quietly to Jack and Tosh like she was revealing a secret.

"Okay Tosh direct me to this hospital, what was it again, Cefn something?" Jack asked as they climbed into the SUV, worry etching both their faces.

"Cefn Coed in Cockett…got it, Waunarlwydd Rd….okay down here and turn right"

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Ianto Jones please" Tosh asked the desk nurse at Cefn Coed.

"Maybe down as a John Doe" Jack said, pursing his lips.

"Yes we have a John Doe, just brought in this morning" the nurse said looking at her files, "he's taking no visitors"

Jack took a step back and was almost about to scream at the poor nurse at the desk, Tosh knew his body language well, and before he could make things worse, she said in her most authority voice, "Torchwood, authorisation code TC5843, please check it with Cardiff police"

Turning to Jack who was fuming and pacing, "Jack you need to calm down, I know that you want to see him, I want to see him as well, but let's not piss off the staff here, we want them on your side, okay?" Tosh said calmly.

Jack sighed heavily, knowing that Tosh was right, "I know, I know, it's just we don't even know if it's him, could it be him, that nurse said that he was into masochism, Ianto never was, I'm scared that it won't be him, scared that it will be him" Jack said dejectedly.

Tosh looked at him knowingly, she was thinking the same, she spent many hours chatting with Ianto, and never once did she get that vibe from him, that he was into sadomasochism, and Jack just confirmed it now, and he would know, they engaged in the more intimate interactions.

"Oh excuse me, okay, it is Jack?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Captain Jack Harkness, this is Toshiko Sato, Torchwood" Jack said

"You may go in to see the John Doe" the nurse said. Jack wanted to correct her but he wasn't sure either way. "Second floor, stairs are there, to the right, and down the hall, room number B5"

Jack and Tosh quickly ascended the stairs, walked down the hall, finding B5 quickly, Jack took a deep breath standing outside the room before entering.

The moment he walked in Jack's heart soared and sunk, Ianto was laying on the hospital bed, sleeping with the sheet partly covering his body, which was swathed in bandages on his chest, arms and legs. He looked so much skinnier than he could remember, he made love to Ianto so many times he thought he knew his body well, and it was never this skinny, but it was definitely Ianto.

Tosh stood back to allow Jack to get closer to Ianto. Jack took Ianto's hand in his, revelling in touching his lover again, when he thought he never would, a small pained smile graced his face and with his eyes glistering he whispered, "Ianto"

Ianto slowly opened his eyes vaguely aware that someone was touching him and confused on hearing his name spoken after so long of not hearing it. A scent familiar encircled him, reluctantly he turned his head to discover fully who was holding his hand, his eyes sad, "Go away Jack" Ianto said sadly.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Repercussions of Lies **

**Chapter 23**

"Go away Jack" Ianto said sadly.

"Ianto please let me explain" Jack said plaintively.

"What's to explain Jack, you gave me retcon, you saw me as a threat, and in a way I was, I had a half converted cyberman, because that was what Lisa was, I realise that now" Ianto said sadly.

"I didn't know that you had Lisa in a half converted state, if I had known I wouldn't…" Jack said imploringly.

"No, you would have killed her yourself" Ianto said angrily.

"I….I.." Jack stammered.

"That's right, isn't it?" Ianto said plaintively.

"Yes, the cyberman would have been a threat, but Lisa wasn't, your Lisa was never a threat, you were never a threat" Jack said getting louder, trying to get Ianto to understand that he never considered Ianto a threat, not really, it was Torchwood London that was the threat, his hatred of Torchwood One drove him to make a pitiless cruel mistake.

"But you didn't want to take me on, when I first approached you, when you learnt that I was from Torchwood London" Ianto said.

"I made a rash decision" Jack said apologetically, "one that I regret"

Ianto and Jack stared at each other, not knowing what to say next but wanting to say so much more.

"Hello Ianto,….Jack maybe you can talk to Ianto later," Tosh said quietly, "how are you doing Ianto? We were so very worried about you"

"Oh hi Tosh, I'm sorry I never meant for you to worry about me, I'm not worthy that you should worry about me" Ianto said addressing Tosh.

"Oh Ianto, you are so worth more than you think" Tosh said genuinely, smiling shyly, "you proved your worth with us at Cardiff, I for one felt your absence"

Ianto hung his head, biting his lower lip, feeling like he let her down, "Sorry" he said apologetically.

"Why did you leave Ianto?" Jack asked, "we could have talked, I could have explained, I wanted to explain… explain why I did what I did"

"There's nothing to explain, I made a mistake, a mistake that costs the life of my girlfriend, my Lisa" Ianto said sadly, "now I must pay"

"You have paid, with interest" Jack said softly, "now it's time for you to live your life"

Ianto looked at Jack, "It will never be enough payment, I don't get to enjoy my life when so many lost their lives"

"That wasn't your fault Ianto" Jack said, "that was the work of a mad woman, Yvonne Hartman" Jack said her name with venom.

"Well she paid with her life, now I must pay with mine" Ianto said despondently.

"You did nothing wrong Ianto, you tried to save the life of your girlfriend, if anything I should be punished, not you" Jack said wretchedly.

Ianto looked at Jack woefully, "Like you said you didn't know, didn't know that I had pulled my half converted girlfriend out of the ashes of Canary Wharf and possibly start the destruction of the planet again, because I couldn't stop the cybermen before they got to her"

"Oh Ianto" Jack said, Tosh looking on sadly.

"I know now, I have thought long and hard over the past month, she had died that day at Canary Wharf, what I did was wrong" Ianto looked at Jack intently,"what you did was wrong, giving me retcon, but what I did was worse, I fell in love with you, you who made me forget about Lisa, I should never have forgotten about Lisa, retcon or not, I love you but I don't deserve you"

Jack smiled painfully, did Ianto just say that he loved him, Jack's heart soared but it was tinged with pain, pain that he may have wrecked the chance for happiness, even if it was only for a short time.

"Tell me Jack, why did you visit me at hospital after you ran me over, why did you get involved with me, why did you make me fall in love with you" Ianto said matter-of-factly.

"I…I…felt something…..something special for you, I couldn't get you out of my head"

"You did this knowing that you retconned me" Ianto said unbelievably.

"Yeah, I know it was a stupid stupid mistake, I should have told you, but I knew that the memories of Canary Wharf were troubling you. I thought I was helping you" Jack said remorsefully.

"But you let me fall in love with you, why?" Ianto said astonishingly.

"I never meant for that to happen" Jack said softly, "it's been such a long time, you took me by surprise"

"But it did, and now I am so confused, confused about my feelings for you, confused that I feel that I let Lisa down by falling for the man that helped to kill her and I still love him" Ianto said never taking his eyes off Jack.

"Let me help you to understand your feelings" Jack said, "what you're doing won't bring Lisa back, and you should not be punished for what I did"

Ianto hung his head ashamed that they found out the punishment he sought for his penance.

"I know that is not you Ianto, so why this?" Jack said questioningly.

"The pain lasts for a long time, so I can remember, and when the pain subsides, the scars remind me to never forget" Ianto said stoically.

"Oh god I'm am so so sorry Ianto" Jack said sorrowfully.

"But Ianto, you could have died" Tosh said mournfully.

"My life doesn't matter" Ianto said plainly.

"It matters to me" Jack said, his eyes watering with tears, "it matters…to me"

Ianto stared at Jack, then at Tosh for a short time "I'm sorry, I would like to sleep now, I'm very tired"

Tosh tugged at Jack's sleeve as Jack was reluctant to leave, continuing to gaze at Ianto.

"Please think about us, if you don't want us, then think about coming back to Torchwood Cardiff" Jack pleaded.

Ianto turned in the bed so that Jack was forced to leave or stare at Ianto's back although Jack would be happy to do that but Tosh's insistent tugging prompted Jack to leave Ianto's bed side.

TWTWTWTWTW

"Jack let's give him some time" Tosh said calmly, "we can come back tomorrow, let him think about what we said today"

Jack's lips were tightly held together almost like Jack was holding back something he wanted to say but it was more to stop him from crying out loud.

TWTWTWTWTW

Tosh asked Owen as a doctor to make some inquiries about Ianto's state of mind. Owen found out that the doctors believed that Ianto was not a danger to anyone or to himself however the psychiatrist there who is treating Ianto believe that Ianto would need some psychologist sessions to talk about his feelings of blame. Owen had discussed with the treating doctors at length that Ianto may discuss topics of national security and about Torchwood so they have been reminded not to break the Hippocratic Oath, on threat of disbarment. They agreed.

_A/N: Well 3 more chapters now my dear readers, can the doctors help Ianto?_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 24**

_A/N: I don't know about this chapter, Jack is a little whiny and insipid. I don't know how to portray Jack's angst in finding Ianto and then losing him again. There is no Ianto in this chapter just many mentions of him._

3 days later

Jack slumped in his office, yet again, he returned from the hospital out Swansea way after trying to see Ianto and being refused, he held his head in his hands, it has been three days and still Ianto was refusing to see him, he was even refusing to see Tosh. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey he poured himself a glass and downed it quickly relishing in the burn down his throat.

If only he could get to express to Ianto that his intensions were never meant to hurt him. The past month has been a rollercoaster ride of emotions for Jack, his burgeoning love for Ianto, his loss of losing Ianto, searching for him, finding him and then realising what Ianto was doing to himself because of what Jack did. _Where did it all go wrong, where did **he** go wrong_ Jack thought, after all the years that he has lived he still got things wrong, but this was different, Ianto was different, Ianto was someone that Jack had lost a part of his heart to, not that he would tell anyone that, especially Ianto, oh he wanted to but he hasn't loved for such a long time, he was scared of losing them eventually, _well you're already lost Ianto_, he thought, _so you have nothing left to lose_, but he couldn't get to tell this to Ianto, how could he when Ianto was refusing to speak to him. With these thoughts running through his head Jack placed his head on his desk crying quietly beseeching his stupidity, his lack of sensitively and his knowledge that he probably wouldn't tell Ianto he loved him if and when he got the chance because he felt that he himself wasn't good enough for Ianto.

Tosh quietly knocked on the door, "Jack? Can I come in?"

"Come" Jack said not trusting himself to say anything more as he tried to control his sobs that were caught in his throat.

"Is Ianto still refusing to see you?" Tosh asked.

Jack nodded his head and looked up at Tosh with tear filled eyes.

"Jack, give him time, he needs to sort out his head" Tosh explained.

"What if he decides that he never wants to see me again…..ever" Jack strangled another sob.

"Then we…..then we accept that" Tosh said reluctantly, she didn't want to think that may happen, but it was a possibility. She had grown to like and admire Ianto in the short time that he worked as a part of the team.

"I can't accept that, won't accept that" Jack said mournfully.

"Jack, you need to accept that there are things you may never be able to change" Tosh said firmly.

"If only I could speak to him, tell him that I didn't mean it, I never meant to hurt him like that" Jack said ardently.

"Yes but I don't think you telling him that, while he is in the state that he is in now, will help" Tosh said like she was scolding a child.

"But I want him to know" Jack said petulantly.

"You told him when we first saw him, he knows, now give him time to absorb it and work with the psychologists, okay?"

"Okay,….. it's just….. I want him back,….. I miss him" Jack said wretchedly.

"We all do" Tosh said sadly.

5 days later

"Here you go" Owen said handing Jack a couple of pain relief tablets, "they won't help, these don't work on the pain that you've got"

"Just give them to me Owen" Jack said sternly, rubbing his temple.

"Why is it so important to you anyway Jack" Owen said, "he was a bit of fluff, you had him, now move on"

Jack looked at him angrily, "Ianto was not a bit of fluff"

"Oh really" Owen said scatherly

"Yeah really, Ianto was….was…"

"A good fuck"

"So much more than that Owen"

"Get over it Jack"

"I can't, I think that I love him" Jack revealed, surprising himself.

7 days later

Jack paced his office, "I don't know what I can do, I want to speak to him, why do you think he won't speak with me?" Jack droned yet again.

"Jack give him time, he needs to sort out his head" Tosh explained.

"But for how long, it's been a week" Jack said plaintively.

"He has a lot of stuff to deal with"

"I can help him, why won't he let me"

"Jack, he is seeing and talking to the best psychologists, let them do their job"

"Yeah, but what if they tell him that I am his problem"

"Psychologist don't work that way"

Jack resumed his pacing.

"I don't know how they work" Tosh continued, "but I think that they allow the patient to talk, talk over their feelings, for them to understand that sometimes life is not always easy"

"I didn't make it easy" Jack said sadly.

"Not just you, life in general for Ianto, Canary Wharf would have been hard for anyone, but to have your girlfriend being converted in front of you would have messed with him" Tosh explained.

"I should have seen his pain, when he first came to me, when I found out he was a Canary Wharf survivor, I should have had more compassion, but I pushed him away, saying it wasn't my problem, that I didn't want anything to do with Torchwood One"

"Well yes, but…."

"No but Tosh, my hatred for Torchwood One made me take it out on Ianto, instead of seeing that he was a victim, I treated him like he was like all the others at Torchwood One"

"Jack…."

"No Tosh I am not worthy to have Ianto forgive me, to come back to me"

"He will, I truly believe that, have patience"

"Yeah, I know, wait" Jack said sadly, then added quietly as Tosh left his office, "I have all the time in the world, but has Ianto?"

8 days later

"He hates me and why shouldn't he? I retconned him"

"You did what you had to do Jack" Suzie said, the voice of reason.

"No I should have let him go on with his life after retconning him, I should never have got involved with him"

"But Jack we don't know, he could have broken through the retcon, with or without you"

"Then I should have told him the truth" Jack said wearily.

"Maybe" Suzie stated shrugging her shoulders.

"No, maybe about it, I should have, I was only thinking for myself, I don't deserve him" Jack said despairingly.

"Maybe"

"Do you really believe that?" Jack asked.

"No, I think Ianto brought out a better person in you Jack" Suzie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I thought so too" Jack said with a hint of a smile, "I want him to come back to me"

"Well maybe he will, but you need to understand that maybe he won't and accept that"

"I don't think that I can" Jack said quietly.

9 days later

"Give me some retcon" Jack said to Owen, "I need to forget, forget Ianto"

"What? No" Owen said unbelievably.

"Ianto is never going to agree to see me, I can't move on, I need to forget him"

"Well that's not the solution Jack" Owen said exasperated.

"Well what is the solution Owen" Jack said slamming his fist on the table.

"Patience Jack, give him time, let him think things through"

"It's been over a week!"

"And it might be another week or even more after that"

"And then after that, what if he refuses to see me ever?"

"Then you accept that, get laid and move on" Owen said to end the conversation.

10 days later

Jack cradled the hand gun in his hands, he just wanted the pain of losing Ianto to go away, he had resigned himself that Ianto was never going to agree to allow Jack to see him. Jack had driven out to Swansea each day to see Ianto, only to be told that Ianto has informed the nurses that he did not want to see anyone including Jack, and if Jack was to use the authorisation code he would leave the hospital and Jack will never find him again.

Checking the chamber, Jack flicked it so it spun around and engaged with a resounding click. Caressing it admiring, thinking how this metal object no bigger than his hand could end life, well anyone else's life, not Jack's. No, Jack doesn't get to have that choice, he gets to live with all the mistakes that he makes, but at least he could stop the incessant guilt that wouldn't leave him each and every day, well for just a little while. Just some relief from the emotional torment, to have his mind and body wiped of all memory of Ianto for the minutes that he is in that awful blackness where there is no sight, sound or thoughts, just nothingness, an overwhelming emptiness.

_A/N: A very angsty Jackcentric chapter, I hope that I communicated Jack's anguish and torment well._


	25. Chapter 25

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Chapter 25**

Ianto spent his days walking around the garden, building his strengthen and having numerous sessions with the psychologist working through his guilt and blame that he bestowed on to himself.

His earlier sessions were more to establish why he sought out masochism, later sessions to work out whether Ianto's type of 'therapy' worked. "Okay we have established that you don't gain any pleasure from the pain and injuries that you sustained", Dr Crickton said, "but tell me, how did you feel after?"

"I….. it's really hard to put into words but I would feel lighter, as the guilt of not breaking thought the retcon, of letting my girlfriend down, of loving a man who deceived me, would leave me a little at a time" Ianto said.

"Did you think that you may be destroying yourself that with each time a bit of yourself was being lost with each session?" the doctor stated.

"No doc….my pain was nothing to what my girlfriend would have suffered and for allowing myself to selfishly have her continue to exist in that metallic body, I needed to be punished" Ianto said with conviction.

"Did you think that being in pain and being hurt would bring your girlfriend back?"

"No doc, I was in no illusion that would bring Lisa back, but I needed to be punished for allowing it to happen" Ianto said sadly.

After several days Dr Crickton felt that the punishment that Ianto put himself through was also due to the love that he felt for someone who could have decided his girlfriend's fate and the culpability associated with that was what was feeding Ianto's guilt.

"He would have killed her, it's what he needs to do, eliminate threats to the world, Lisa would have been a threat" Ianto stated.

"So giving you the retcon would not have made a difference in the end result of the death of your girlfriend?" Dr Crickton asked.

"No, …..but I would have made the difference to me" Ianto said sadly.

"How?"

"It should have been me that decided her fate, I should have realised that she had already died that day, that awful day at Canary Wharf, I should have let her go then" Ianto said sadly.

"But Jack, took away that choice?"

"Yes"

"And what do you think of that?"

"I hate him for it" Ianto said with no malice.

"Did you tell him that?"

"No"

"So why did you punish yourself?"

"Because I loved him"

TWTWTWTWTW

After eleven days, Ianto asked to see Jack. This was greeted with relief and jubilation from Jack then suddenly he thought what if he wants to see him one last time to tell him good bye.

"Tosh what if this is good bye, what if Ianto doesn't want to come back to me, what if he doesn't even want to come back to Torchwood"

"Well Jack, you have to face and respect whatever decision he makes" Tosh said then added cautiously, "you need to do that calmly, can you do that?"

Taking a deep breath Jack said, "Yes" nodding his head, trying to reassure her that he wouldn't stuff up this time.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, apparently he asked for just me" Jack said, "That's good, yeah?"

"Yes" Tosh said convincingly although she did not feel convinced herself but it would serve no purpose to alarm Jack with her thoughts.

TWTWTWTWTW

Jack sat in the garden waiting for Ianto to come out, when he did, Jack's eyes sparkled and he breathed a sigh of relief, believing that Ianto would change his mind and not come out and talk with him.

"Jack" a healthier looking Ianto said, smiling a little, "I'm glad you came"

"Are you kidding me, I wanted to see you every day since we found you" Jack said slightly amused.

"Yes I know, sorry I wasn't ready to talk to you again, I needed to talk to the doctors here about my feelings" Ianto explained.

"And how are you now?" Jack asked cautiously, "has it helped?"

"Yes, it has helped" Ianto said, "I'm feeling so much better now"

"So you don't blame yourself anymore?" Jack asked expectedly.

"It's not that simple, there will always be that element of blame that I must accept but I'm okay with that" Ianto said.

"And my part?" Jack asked tentatively, "do you still feel…. badly of me?"

"We all played a part in this" Ianto said, "but I forgive you, I don't blame you"

Jack could feel his eyes welling up and swallowed to stop the flow that were threatening to be released from his eyes. He gazed at Ianto with admiration in his eyes and once he felt he was in control he said, "Thank you" genuinely, if Ianto doesn't come back to him at least he will know that Ianto doesn't hate him.

"Jack? Twelve days ago I asked you why you first visited me in hospital and you said that you felt something special" Ianto said cautiously.

"Yes, you are still something special, always will be" Jack said smiling.

"And then you said I took you by surprise, what did you mean by that?" Ianto asked curiously.

Taking hold of Ianto's hands Jack looked into the blue grey orbs of Ianto's eyes, almost scared to say what he meant by that comment but he wanted Ianto to know, "You took my heart, for once in my life I felt safe to love someone…. I love you Ianto Jones"

Ianto smiled at him, really smiled at him, Jack's heart skipped a beat, he would die a thousand times gladly to be able to see Ianto smile like that, and that smile was for him.

"Ianto?" Jack asked hestatively.

"Yes?" Ianto said staring into Jack's eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that is okay?" Jack asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Yes that is definitely okay" Ianto said laughing.

Closing the space between them Jack reached out to Ianto, wrapping him up in his arms and kissed him with all of his being. Jack's heart soared as Ianto responded with the same intensity and love. Breaking apart when they could no longer breathe, Ianto gazed at Jack with love and holding his hand in his, he said, "Jack is that offer of work at Torchwood Cardiff still on the cards"

_A/N: Sorry short chapter but bath in the joy that our two boys are back together again, yes some people would accuse me of happy endings but I like happy endings, in real life there are so many sad endings, so if I can escape in fiction to create my happy endings then that is what I will do. If that is not okay with you then I'm sorry. _

_A/N: There is one more chapter, this to just to wrap things up and tie it altogether._


	26. Chapter 26

**The Repercussions of Lies**

**Epilogue **

Returning to work at Torchwood Cardiff was hard but made easier with the assistance of Tosh and Jack helping him to adjust to life at Torchwood.

Ianto enjoyed putting in the hours tidying up after his work colleagues, making coffee to everyone's satisfaction, helping to concoct viable stories for people caught in the cross fire of aliens thrown in unsuspectedly by the rift, and sometimes having to give them retcon, filing documents, writing up reports, keeping the tourist office up to date and neat, greeting the occasional visitor to the tourist shop, at times going on field visits, going weevil hunting in the real sense and on occasions in the dubious sense for a bit of fun with Jack.

He also caught up with Alys regularly, to keep a semblance of normal life from the craziness of Torchwood's secret work. Alys was happily seeing a guy who was Welsh, of course, and who didn't keep any secrets from her, Ianto actually checked him out, just in case, Ianto felt protective of her like a little sister.

Ianto even started seeing his family again, mending broken emotional fences, being re-introduced to his niece and nephew.

Jack opened himself up to Ianto, not wanting to keep things from him, telling him about Flat Holm Island where rift victims were kept as they were too shattered to resume their normal lives. This helped Ianto even more, his empathic side wanting to help these poor hapless refugees of the nasty side of the rift. Jack marvelled at Ianto's caring side, he knew that Ianto was very receptive to others sufferings and by giving back in those in need aided Ianto to feel that he was able to give back in a less than a destructive way.

His relationship with Jack got stronger each and every day, with occasional spat, but that only made their love making all the more intense. Ianto spoke to Jack about his nightmares that he experienced on occasions, and Jack even spoke about some of his nightmares, at all of them, some were even too harsh even for Ianto who had seen

some awful things. Jack always told him of humorous stories to lighten the stories of nightmares that had Ianto laughing in disbelief in some of Jack's antics.

Ianto's intelligence and photographic memory proved very valuable indeed as he set up, with the help of Tosh, some better systems in the Hub. And Ianto even showed Tosh how he escaped the CCTV cameras, Tosh marvelling at the ingenuity of the young man she had grown to love and admire.

Ianto also renamed some of their devices with ambiguous and cryptic names that always put a smile on Jack's face which Ianto enjoyed seeing; he never tired of Jack's smile.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

One night, months later, Tosh reported that there is a rift alert in an old abandoned warehouse and the locals were concerned by the sounds emanating from the warehouse. Jack and Ianto decide that they would go out to investigate as Owen, Suzie and Tosh had been out all day chasing and rounding up a bus load of alien tourists and telling them that Earth was off limits for sightseeing.

As Jack and Ianto got to the warehouse, the noise that the locals complained about, was quite obvious the closer they got to the warehouse in question. Jack and Ianto entered the warehouse only to be beaten back outside as a pteranodon flew at them as they opened the door. Scooting outside quickly to reassess what they could do, Ianto breathed in Jack's scent, always marvelling at his natural fragrance, 51st pheromones he said that they were. Whatever they were, Ianto was always turned on by the aroma, but now was not the time, they had a flying dinosaur to capture and secure.

Jack grabbed a large sedative in a heavy duty syringe and Ianto locate a large block of dark chocolate that he had in his bag, that he was going to give it to Tosh as he liked to buy her little gifts and she loved dark chocolate. Ianto had read somewhere that the chocolate was good for the serotonin levels in prehistoric animals, he was well read and his mind was like a sponge. Taking a deep breath they opened the door once again and went in with their ammunition to capture the pteranodon.

Whilst Ianto tried to urge the pteranodon to eat more of the chocolate, the pteranodon turned as he noticed Jack creeping up to him. The pteranodon took to the air only to have Jack cling onto its leg. Jack is able to administer the sedative, only to realise that giving a sedative to a flying pteranodon is not a good idea, as the only way is down, down really fast.

Ianto holds out his hands to catch Jack, knowing that Jack can't die but wanting to save him from dying tonight or at least soften his fall. As the pteranodon is about to fall on top of them, Jack and Ianto roll away into safety, allowing he pteranodon to drop to the floor of the warehouse, besides them.

Jack and Ianto see the hilarity of the situation and start to laugh uproariously. Gazing into each other's eyes, they kiss with passion, enjoying the moments that they share. Hands start to roam, moans are emitted, necks are offered for more attention, they are getting lost in their lust when they hear the pteranodon stirring.

"Umm Jack, I think we better get the pteranodon to the Hub before the sedative wears off completely" Ianto says not really wanting to stop but realising that it would be easier to bring the pteranodon in now and their love making could wait.

Jack not wanting to let go of Ianto, agrees reluctantly, "And what then?"

"We could keep it, it would be great as a guard dog" Ianto said pouting and not wanting to get rid of this beautiful creature.

Jack not being able to resist Ianto's pouts agrees, smiling at the elation from Ianto.

"So what are you going to call her?" Jack asks as they load her into the SUV.

"Myfanwy" Ianto says, "it means 'my fine one', just like you, you are 'the one' and you are juuust 'fine'"

"I love you Ianto Jones" Jack says smiling, absent-mindedly rubbing Ianto's arm where the tracer implant was, hoping that Ianto never discovers it.

THE END

_A/N 1: Well, it's been quite a jorney. I hope that you liked/loved this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, well maybe not the dark parts. I would like to send a virtual comforting hug to PCJanto and jekyllh7 who reviewed every chapter and Cora-Stacy who lifted my spirits by telling me not to be dissuaded when reviewers are upset with me with my dark story twist and encouraged me to carry on. _

_A/N 2: A big hug to all of you who fav. this story, the most I have received since I began to write for FF. If you have fav. it but haven't left a review please leave a review for this last chapter, so I know what you thought, it only takes a minute or two. Even if you read this story much later please still review, a review months after it's fully posted is always a nice unexpected jolt. I would love to hear what you thought. Reviews always make me feel good, and we all like to feel good. _

___A/N 3: I've started to re-write one of my first fics for FF 'Time Intertwined', this story being my first multi-chapter story, I felt (after re-reading it and some family members and reviewers saying that it ended quite abruptly) that I should re-do this story, yes I rushed it as I was excited to get it posted. So if you're interested I will be posting soon, but not too soon, as I want to get it right this time as well as spelling the title correctly, oops._


End file.
